Shielding Pain
by ElminStar
Summary: Ordered to kill Bella Swan, the supposed mate of Edward Cullen, Jane Volturi relishes the mission she has been given, but things take a turn in her favor when she finds out the girl is her mate, and at least as dasterdly as she is. Will they find the happiness they both want?
1. The First Meeting

**Shielding Pain**

 **C1: The First Meeting**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So this is one of the three Twilight fics I have been working on for quite a while, and now I finally feel confident enough to post it. This will also be my first fic that will not have an OC in it. I hope you enjoy it, but as always I don't know when the chapters will be online. I have two done at this moment and I'm working hard on the third.**

 **Jane's POV**

Never in my immortal life had I been so excited to go on a mission for my Kings. Those idiot Cullen's had revealed themselves to a human and left her behind in some backwater town in America, now almost two months ago.

Usually Alec would accompany me on these missions, but the Kings had been adamant that I did this mission alone, probably had something to do with the shifters that were known to live there.

Right now I was running towards the girl's house while keeping to the shadows, and somewhere in my mind I hoped the girl would put up a fight. I loved it when I got to play with my victims a little bit.

The moment I entered the town it was getting harder to contain my smile, which some people might find frightening. The girl was seemingly the mate of that emotionally stunted mind reader, and since I hated him, I would love the chance to bring him eternal pain by killing his supposed mate.

The girl's house was easy enough to find, since I just had to follow the best smell, which at this point was the only thing working in her favor.

For some reason I decided to stalk her a little and I perched myself in the tree opposite her bedroom window, the sight of which almost made me vomit, had I still been able to do so. It was so incredibly bland and regular that it would be almost a favor to kill her, and to top off this pile of shit, her mate's scent still lingered in the room, albeit just a little.

It didn't take long before she entered the room and threw herself to her bed, angrily muttering about that stupid bastard, which surprised me a little, since I was under the impression she was his mate, and even as a human she shouldn't be able to talk about her mate in such a way.

When I took a closer look at her, I felt something pull at me, seeing her like the beautiful creature she was for the first time.

That thought made me both smile and frown at the same time. I knew what this feeling meant, but that this girl would be eternal mate was a bit hard to fathom. On the other hand, with her being my mate would make her a good asset for the Volturi and of course that emotionally stunted mind reader would be the one that would suffer even more from this.

Deciding to make my presence known I slid into her room, and while I expected her to scream, she turned to look at me blankly.

"You know, I should be used to vampires coming into my room by now, especially since they always come in without an invitation." She said softly.

I felt my lips twitch in amusement. "Trust me that I am not a regular vampire, Isabella Swan. You may start with telling me what happened between you and Edward Cullen."

"And why should I do that? Who are you anyway? I know you're not just some nomad, otherwise you wouldn't be here talking to me like I matter to anyone anymore and you would have done me a favor and just killed me." She said softly.

My gaze softened a bit, it seemed something had happened between her and that bastard which I was determined to get to the bottom of. "My name is Jane Volturi, and I have been tasked by the Volturi Kings to either collect or kill you."

"Wait, you're a member of the Volturi? That means you can punish vampires who have broken the laws, because if that is the case, I would gladly tell you everything about what that bastard did to me."

I could hardly contain my smile, but I managed to keep a blank face thanks to a thousand years of training. "I will gladly hear all about it on our way to Volterra, because I have a feeling the Kings will want to talk to you about what happened." I said with a smirk.

"Oh that's just grand, I get to at least tell how I was betrayed by that bastard that supposedly loved me before I die, but okay, I'll go with you to Italy. At least I will know that I have said everything before the end." She said softly.

I smiled at her, the first genuine on my face in almost a millennium. "I think that we are going to get along just fine, Isabella. I'm willing to bet the Kings will offer you immortality instead of wanting you dead. My master Aro has a personal dislike for the Cullen's Coven Leader, and I have an intense hate for your former boyfriend."

She actually smiled at that. "Former boyfriend isn't even right, I was fascinated with what he was, since he was so obvious about being a supernatural from the beginning, and I have always loved my mysteries."

"Then we will get along even better, so may I suggest we take our leave?" I asked with a smile,

She nodded and packed a few bags that held enough for a few days, in my mind enough until we reached Volterra, where I would turn her and make her mine, and together we would bring down Edward Cullen, and if we were lucky we would take Carlisle with him.

I had to smile at her as she quickly packed her bags. If this girl was to be my eternal mate, I could see a lot of things in our future that could be considered fun by anyone else, the only problem with that was that I just didn't do 'fun' things, not even with Alec. I saw that somewhere deep inside of her was a similar sadistic urge that harmonized with mine in the most beautiful of ways.

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't even notice that she once again stood before me. "I'm ready if you are, or did you want to stare at me a little longer?" She asked with a giggle.

"Well, I must admit for a human you are quite enchanting, and for reasons I have yet to discover I feel drawn to you, probably as much as you feel drawn to me. But there will be plenty of time to discover what this all means when we are on our way to Volterra." I said with a slight glare, although she didn't seem to be bothered by it.

She nodded and let me pick her up so I could jump out of the window with her, making a return trip for her suitcases, which I quickly put into the car, before opening the passenger door for her, something I did not even do for my own brother.

She blushed slightly as she took a seat and I blurred to the driver side of the car.

"Alright, it will take us two days to get to Volterra, and most of that time we will be in either a car or a plane, so I suggest we try and get to know each other." I said as we drove away.

"There is not much to tell about me, I have always been the quiet girl in the back of the room that didn't draw too much attention to herself. But I have always been the one to notice everything around me. I'm sure you've heard about the whimpering human pet of Edward Cullen that led you to me, but I assure you those are lies. I am far from the whimpering human he thought I was, and that I know more about most things than that bastard thought. He tried to chain me to his side, and when he saw that it wouldn't work, he cast me aside without a second thought." She said softly.

"Trust me that I will make him pay for everything. My masters will see what he did in your memories and will punish him accordingly. But let me tell you a bit about myself. I was born more than a thousand years ago in a small village in Northern Italy. My brother Alec and I were to be burned at the stake for witchcraft because of our powers until Aro found and turned us. From that day forward I lived my life for the Volturi, quickly earning a place in their Elite Guard and I have reveled in that position for more than a thousand years. By nature I am a sadistic and sometimes selfish creature, listening to no one except my brother and the Kings." I finished softly.

She smiled at that. "It's difficult to imagine such a tiny and delicate creature like yourself to be sadistic, but I know things are never what they see at first. As for the Kings seeing things in my mind, I wish them luck in advance, Edward couldn't read my mind when he tried and I am sure he tried more often than not."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "You are truly an enigma then, which will only help you with my master. He loves his mysteries, and that you can already block vampire's gifts while you are still human, is intriguing to say the least, but that probably explains why my gift didn't work either."

"You have a gift too, may I ask what it is?" She asked softly.

"I inflict horrible pain on others just by looking at them, and I apologize in advance for trying it on you, I just had to make sure."

To my surprise she patted my knee. "It's okay Jane, I know there is a lot more going on then you are letting on, and I understand that you don't want to tell me just yet. But the fact that you apologized to me after saying you are usually selfish and sadistic, tells me all I need to know." She said cryptically.

I knew for sure if I could still blush, I would. "You truly are an enigma Isabella, and yes, there is much I want to tell you, but to be honest, I don't know how to just yet. I think once we get to Volterra and you had a chance to talk to the Kings, a lot will become clear. Just know that I will protect you from whatever happens." I said honestly.

She smiled and nodded. "I know you will Jane. You are my mate after all." She said with a knowing smile.

For the first time in a thousand years I didn't know what to say and it took a full minute before I regained my ability to speak. "How can you know that? I thought only vampires could feel the pull."

"Like I said Jane, I am pretty good at observing and reading people. I saw in your beautiful red eyes that you looked at me with a certain devotion, adoration and even love, so I just put two and two together, and I must say, there are worse people to be mated to." She said with a wink.

"You'll soon find that being mated to me will make sure you will be loved for the rest of your long life. You will of course be turned as soon as I get the opportunity to do so." I said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "That is something I expected Jane, I think this is the beginning of a very long, loving and sadistic future for the both of us."

"I knew I saw it in your eyes. You're just as dark as I am." I said with a smirk.

She only nodded at that. "Of course I am, I'm already imagining the pain you will bring to Fuckward, and I have always enjoyed other people's pain. I only ask not to harm Alice, she may be persuaded to join the Volturi with her mate. That would make quite the addition to the ranks."

"Alice is the Seer, right? To her will come no harm, Aro has tried to persuade her for years, as well as her mate. But I think with you at my side, she will see the Volturi are the better option to be with. Because I don't know what you have been told about the Volturi, but they are not the power-hungry megalomaniacs everyone thinks they are." I said with a soft smile.

"That is something I already figured. Carlisle told me some things, but I sensed a lot of personal issues with the Volturi from him, so I figured I would keep my own opinion neutral until I would meet them." She said softly.

I smiled at her as we pulled into the parking lot of the airport. "That is the best thing you could have done, Carlisle has never agreed with the Volturi ways, and has always been a bit of an outcast within our community. It speaks highly of you that you didn't follow him as blindly as some others have done over the years."

She nodded and smiled at me as I opened the door for her, the two of us walking hand in hand towards the terminal, like we already were best friends.

 **Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe my luck when Jane told me the truth about being her mate. I had a nagging suspicion the moment she stepped into my room, and I was glad that such a powerful, but above all cute girl was my mate.

That is probably also the reason why I went with her so easily, because even with Fuckward I always second guessed his motives and there was always a certain level of distrust with everything he said, since I felt all he ever did was lie to me.

During the ride to the airport she told me a bit about herself, and I couldn't help but think about how it would be if I had met her before I met Edward, however unlikely that may have been in the first place. Perhaps we would have been together already and I would never have even met Edward in the first place. On the other side of that coin was of course that I never would have met Alice as well, so perhaps things went the way they were supposed to.

When we were inside the airport, the first thing Jane did was going to one of the restaurants, which I appreciated since I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"I guess this will be one of my last meals, might as well make it a good one." I said mostly to myself.

"Why would you say that Isabella? Please don't tell me that he told you vampires can't eat normal food." Jane said with a quirked eyebrow.

I nodded at her. "Actually, that is what he told me, it kind of made sense to me since I never saw them eat."

She growled softly at that. "Unbelievable, his lies just keep mounting and mounting. Vampires can eat regular food just like humans can, only it will do little for them. I actually like to go out to eat from time to time. There is a restaurant in Volterra that is simply sublime, and I definitely plan to take you there sometime."

"I would like that Jane, and I must admit I am curious to find out how the vampire world truly works, and I am sure that by your side I will get know everything there is to learn about it." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that, and I had to admit that she was even more beautiful when she smiled. "I would gladly teach you everything about our world, and I don't mean to rush you, but our plane leaves in 20 minutes, so you might want to eat up." She said softly.

I smiled and nodded before I dug into my food, wondering how it would be with Jane on a crowded flight, since she didn't strike me as someone to have a lot of patience with other humans.

After I was done with my food we made our way to the gate, and I was pleasantly surprised to see a private jet waiting for us. "You seem surprised Isabella." She said softly.

"While I was eating just now I was wondering how it would be for you to fly on a commercial airline with other humans, but I should have known you had a flown here in a private jet." I said with a smile.

She had to smile at that. "To be very honest, I have little patience for humans, most smell terrible and sitting with them in a confined space for longer than 10 minutes fries my nerves. That is why I use the Volturi's private plane when I need to go on a mission across the ocean. Only one other human besides yourself have I ever found tolerable, although she wasn't a human for much longer when we saw who she was. Come to think of it, your smell kind of reminds me of hers."

"I figured as much, you didn't strike me as a girl with too much patience." I said with a soft smile, purposely ignoring the other thing she said, since I didn't want to think about what it meant.

"I've never had too much patience. Most things bore me and as I said before I am a selfish person at times." She said softly.

I smiled and hugged her, which seemed to surprise her a bit. "Then let's be selfish and bored together, since I am exactly like you in that regard."

She smiled and led me inside the plane, which was a lot bigger on the inside than I expected. She then spoke briefly to the pilot, which in what I presumed to be Italian before she took a seat next to me.

I couldn't resist cuddling up to her, already feeling that I wanted to be close to her for as long as possible.

Jane seemed to be surprised, but put an arm around my shoulder none the less. "It's okay if you want to sleep for a bit Isabella, even if you must insist on using me as a pillow." She said with a smile.

"I'm not tired, but I just want to be close to you, my heart tells me it is the right thing to do at this moment." I said with a soft smile.

"You truly are a miraculous human my sweet. I've only known one other human in history that felt the mating bond as soon as you have." She said with a similar smile.

I smiled and kissed her cheek, wanting to have done that at least once before I was turned. "I have been told that before, but never by a girl as beautiful as you."

Jane smiled at me. "I swear if I wasn't technically already dead, that you would be the death of me, my angel. The things you do to me are truly indescribable." She said softly.

"I should hope so, since my plan is to make a lasting impression on my mate." I said with a wink.

She just smiled and kissed my cheek. "You made that impression the moment I met you my sweet. I was drawn to you even before I ever set foot in your room. It is actually what changed my mind about killing you. I knew I couldn't be without you when I saw you."

I smiled at that. "I'm glad you didn't kill me then, because I would hate to cause you pain with my death."

"That's the beauty of being mated baby, we get to experience true love as equals, and I could never do anything to hurt you, because that would hurt me as well, and of course we can only cause each other pain in a way that would be, let's say beneficial to both of us, if you understand where I am going." She said with a wink.

I blushed at that, which was amusing to her. "I know you're talking about sex, and as much as I would love to join the Mile High Club, I would rather wait until we are in a bed together, where we can take our time in pleasuring each other."

She smirked at that. "I have no intention of having sex with you on this plane, Isabella. The two humans in the cockpit are not worthy enough to hear you moan and scream my name as I make you cum. When we get to Volterra and we are in my room, I will make you scream in pleasure before I turn you."

"I would gladly give you my first time, and every time after that. You are the only one for me, even if we know next to nothing about each other." I said honestly.

"So you mean that bastard never touched you? At least that is one thing in his favor." She said almost possessively, and I would be damned if that didn't turn me on.

"Do you know what you do to me when you get all possessive like that?" I asked softly.

She smiled innocently at me, which was nearly as much of a turn on as the possessive look she had only seconds ago. "No Isabella, would you care to elaborate?"

I smiled at her. "You get me so wet when you talk like that, or look as innocent as you just did. I can't wait until we are alone." I said softly.

She smiled at me and pulled me close so that our noses were almost touching each other. "I'm afraid to say even when we get to Volterra, it will be a while before we are alone together, but I am quite willing to give you a preview of what lies ahead." She said softly.

I nodded and faster than I could blink her lips were on mine, both of us moaning into each other's mouths at how good it felt, but unfortunately she pulled back sooner than I would have liked, smiling at me when she locked her beautiful red eyes with mine again. "I'm afraid that will have to tide us both over until we had the opportunity to talk to the kings." She said softly.

I only smiled at her and rested my head back on her shoulder. "It'll have to do, but just so you know, I'll be wanting a lot more than a simple kiss when we are alone, but if it's okay with you, I'll take a nap before we get to Italy, I can hardly keep my eyes open." I said softly.

She smiled at me. "Rest now Isabella, I'll wake you when we touch down." She said in a similar tone, and I was sure I heard something else in her voice as well.

 **Jane's POV**

I swear my own mate is going to be the death of me, I just can't help but be turned on by every single thing she does, and my non-existent God, that scent of hers when she gets aroused, it's perfection. I had to restrain myself not to just jump her here.

As she slept I kept thinking about why she already looked so familiar to me. Heidi's newfound mate had some similar characteristics and I wondered if she and my Isabella could somehow be related.

Since there was no way to verify anything until we got to Volterra, I decided to relax a little while my young mate slept against me, and I had to smile at the way she clung to me, as if I would not be here when she woke up.

Over the course of the last day so much had changed in my life that it would have been too much if I still had been human. My only worry was my brother, since he had no love for humans, and I just knew there would be a falling out between us when he learned I hadn't turned her yet. I would of course protect her from him, but I didn't want to hurt him either.

The hours seemed to fly by like minutes while my mate slept on, but since we were coming in for a landing, I had to wake her. "Isabella my sweet, we're coming in for a landing. You might want to wake up." I said with a soft smile.

She groaned softly as she woke, blinking a few times to regain her bearings. "That was quick. I thought it took at least six hours to fly to Italy." She said softly.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "That's exactly how long you've been asleep my love. I just couldn't forgive myself if I woke you any sooner. You look adorable when you murmur my name."

Bella blushed at that. "Well, you are adorable, so there." She said softly.

I was taken aback at that. Never before had anyone called me adorable and lived to tell the tale, but I would be lying if her saying it didn't turn me on even more.

"Then I suppose we can be adorable together, but make anyone who dares call us that suffer, wouldn't you agree?" I asked with a smile.

She only nodded and nuzzled her head in my side again, staying like that until the plane had landed.

Since we didn't have to bother with security, we were on the road within minutes, and I could see that a bit of nerves were starting to show with my young mate. "Are you okay Isabella?" I asked softly.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. "I'm okay I guess, just a bit nervous about what will happen to me when we get to Volterra. Carlisle told me the Volturi are power hungry and manipulative, but I don't think that is right anymore."

I growled softly on hearing that. "What he told you were lies. It is true that the Volturi have a certain image to portray to the outside world, but within the castle walls we act more like a family then most would think. We are there for each other when it is needed, and the Kings leave us to our own devices most of the times, except when we're on guard duty, but knowing them, they'll let us be together for that."

"I always figured it would be something like that, something just told me that Carlisle would tell me similar lies to Edward, it just makes me want to kill them even more." She said softly.

I only smiled at her. "You'll get the chance baby. Even Aro is starting to see the flaws in Edward. He no longer wants him to join the Volturi, but he is still a bit reluctant to end him at this point, but I'm sure you'll be able to sway him on that after he hears what Edward did to you."

She smiled at that. "I hope he does, because it wouldn't be right to let him off scot free after he technically broke the law. I just hope I can see Alice again."

"I'm sure you will, she was your best friend, am I correct?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yes, friend, sister and confidant. I told her everything and it really hurt when she left as well, even though she texts me when she gets the chance."

"Then I am sure you two will find each other again, and I'm sure that when she learns you found your true mate, she'll be nothing else but happy for you." I said as I gently squeezed her hand.

She smiled at that as we sped down the road, getting closer to Volterra with every mile. "Are you hungry Isabella? I must admit I'm a bit out of the loop when it comes to human needs."

"I'm okay for now, and since you never had your own human to care for, I forgive you." She said with a wink.

"You make yourself sound like some kind of pet, Isabella, and let me tell you that you will always mean everything to me, we are equals in every sense of the word, even if you are not turned yet. I just have to warn you about my brother Alec. He has no love for humans and probably be angry with me because I haven't turned you yet." I said softly.

She smiled and patted my hand. "I know we are, but what I said is technically true. I know you are more likely to drain a human then to wine and dine her."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "That's true, but I don't like it when I hear my mate degrading herself. You are so much better than that."

"I know, and I was merely kidding, love. I see we are going to need to work on your sarcasm a bit. You will see it will be a lot more fun when you're a bit sarcastic in life." She said with a smile.

I smiled at that, which I am still sure I never have done as much in my life. "I'm sure you can help me with that, Isabella. I'm better at being sadistic than being sarcastic."

She smiled at that. "Then it is a good thing we'll be together for a very long time. I'll have plenty of time to teach you everything you need to know."

"And I'll have plenty of time to teach you the joys of the hunt, and more specifically hunting together, I have always seen myself hunting with my mate one day." I said as I looked at her hungrily.

She blushed a little. "Easy, my tigress, I have to be changed before we can do any form of activities together."

I smirked at that. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't already think about that moment, among other things of course."

Her blush darkened and my nostrils flared a little as the scent of her blood filled the air. "You smell so good, my love. I can't wait to taste at least a little bit of your blood."

She smiled at that. "And I can't wait until you turn me, so we can be true equals, because let's face it, I'm still a fragile human."

"In body perhaps, but on the inside you are as strong as any vampire. I could see that the first time I saw you." I said seriously.

She smiled at that. "Thank you Jane, that means a lot to me."

I gave her a kind smile as Volterra came into sight, where I knew the girl's life would change dramatically, and it seemed she knew it as well.


	2. Surprise

**Shielding Pain**

 **C2: Surprise**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **Jane's POV**

The minute we entered the catacombs, I could feel the girl tensing up a bit, which was completely understandable at this moment.

She pushed herself into my side and smiled at me as my arm instinctively wrapped itself around her waist. "I'm not scared you know, just a bit nervous about the things to come. I really don't know what to expect from today."

I squeezed her side a bit in assurance. "It'll be fine my love, when the Kings hear your story you will see that that it will be fine, and I would dare say that you will be pleasantly surprised about what they have to say. The only worry I have is my brother. He hates humans and will probably be pretty pissed that I haven't turned you yet. So I just wanted to let you know that any anger from him will be turned towards me and not to you."

She smiled at that. "I think your brother will be fine with this Jane. I think he'll be glad you found your mate."

I couldn't help but smile at her, and for once I was glad there was no one else near us to see me smile, otherwise they would surely run in fear from seeing one of the Witch Twins smile.

Like I suspected I smelt Alec come closer, and I just couldn't help the nerves show on my face a little bit.

"Sister, back from America I see, and you've brought a pet." He said with a smirk.

I glared murderously at him. "Even if you are my twin brother, Alec, that gives you no right to insult my mate, now apologize to her before I make you."

He smiled at that. "Don't worry, my dear Jane, I was merely teasing you. Aro knows of your mate already, we had some unexpected visitors in the last two days, although I have to say your mate looks familiar."

"You should know better than to tease me brother, but I am glad you don't seem to have anything against my mate."

"I'm sorry Jane, I just couldn't resist. Aro is expecting you and your mate in the Throne Room. I was merely sent to collect you two, but first I think it's only right if I introduce myself to my new sister-in-law. I'm Alec, Jane's slightly more sane twin brother." He said with a smirk.

"I'm Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you, and I don't think being more sane than my Jane is a good thing here." She said with a slight smile.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at his words, and of course supress the girlish giggle that bubbled up in my throat at Isabella's words, but we followed him to the Throne Room none the less.

"I think Heidi's mate is her mother, the similarities between them are way too similar." He said at vampire speed.

"I think so too, ever since I met her I had a feeling I knew her from somewhere." I said in a similar tone.

He nodded almost imperceptibly as we arrived at the Throne Room, Alec very gentlemanly opening the door for us, and this time I did roll my eyes at him and his childish antics. He was just as selfish and sadistic as I was, and I knew he was only trying to impress my mate.

When we entered I had to contain a smile at the look on Aro's face, which was one of utter glee.

"Well, well Jane, it seems you were more than successful in your task, come, let us see what you've been up to." He said as he stepped forward and held out his hand.

I of course obeyed without question and offered him my hand, which he of course took without asking twice.

"Interesting, my dear Jane, to find your true mate while on a mission to kill the girl. You are quite lucky, but I must admit it was not entirely unexpected." He said with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Can I ask why, my King?" I asked respectfully.

He smiled at me. "We had some new people added to our ranks a few days ago, and one of them told me most things about the girl already, as well as informing me of her ability to block vampire gifts, but you know I have to see it to believe it, so if you don't mind young Isabella, would you give me your hand so I might try my own gift on you?"

She smiled at him. "Of course, Lord Aro, I have nothing to hide." She said as she offered him her hand.

Aro took it with a smile and closed his eyes, his smile only widening when he opened them about a minute later. "I see absolutely nothing, you are a true enigma young Isabella, but we do have to talk about how to go on from here."

She smiled and nodded at that. "If I may, Lord Aro, a lot has happened over the past few months, and almost all of it can be blamed on Edward Cullen. When he saw he couldn't chain me to his side he tossed me aside without a second thought."

"And then he made the rest of the family leave you behind and leave you all alone again." A bell like voice said with an audible smile.

 **Bella's POV**

The second I heard that voice I turned to the direction it came from, and smiled brightly when I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett standing there.

"Hey Bella, how have you been?" Alice said with a smile.

I looked at Jane, who only nodded at me with a slight smile, which I was sure was only meant for me. I smiled at her and ran to Alice, hugging her with all of my might, and it was getting harder to contain my tears as she hugged me back. "Hey Ali, it's good to see you again."

She smiled at me. "It's good to see you again too, Bella. We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you guys too, but where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked softly.

"I'm sorry Bella Bear, but Carlisle and Edward have killed Esme and have gone rogue. He wants you back and will probably be coming here pretty soon." Emmett said sadly.

"Unfortunately for him it will end in his death if he tries to attack us here, every guard is on the lookout for him and Carlisle, and as soon as Isabella is turned, I reckon we have quite the addition to the Guard." Aro said with a smile.

I smiled and bowed "I hope to make you proud, Lord Aro."

He smiled at me. "I know you will, young Isabella, but I think it is time that you and Jane retire to her room, I will have Heidi and her mate bring you everything you might need."

I nodded and turned to the doors of the Throne Room, which revealed a gorgeous blonde and someone that shocked me. "Mom?"

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Renee asked as she ran over to hug me.

I relaxed in her arms and smiled up at her. "Jane came to kill me after Edward left me all alone in the woods, it was only a coincidence that I was revealed to be her mate."

Renee smiled at that. "Then I have another reason to thank her. I'm glad you are here Bells."

I could only smile at her. "How about you Mom, how did you get here, and where is Phil."

"Phil was my first meal sweetie, we were here on holiday and the second I saw Heidi I knew she was the one for me, and when Lord Aro learned of my ability to hear thoughts, I was turned almost straight away and drained my former husband three days later. It's funny how life sometimes goes, isn't it?"

I smiled and nodded. "That's true. I thought I had it all when I met Edward, it was only when I started to see through his 'perfect gentleman' act that I knew he was only trying to chain me, and it is only thanks to Rose and Alice that I survived the attack, and when Jane found me a few days ago, I knew I had found my forever." I said softly.

Renee smiled and turned me back to my mate, while she also bent down a bit. "Then go to your love and go with her to her room, Heidi and I will bring you some more comfortable clothes."

I nodded and went back to my love's side, who wrapped a possessive arm around my waist almost immediately. "There is no need to be so possessive my love, Renee is my mother, so she is bound to be a bit more affectionate to me, and I don't think she would want to upset Heidi, or you for that matter." I said with a soft smile.

She glared a bit more at Renee but soon relented that to give me a quick smile. "I know, but since I haven't turned you yet, I'm feeling a bit protective, since Renee is still a newborn, and she can still slip up, even if her control is as amazing as it is."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Then let's go to your room where you can turn me, my love. I want to be yours as soon as possible."

Jane smiled and gathered me in her arms, running me to her room after bowing to Aro and the others, while I barely had time to wave goodbye to Alice and Rose.

 **Jane's POV**

As soon as we got to my room I laid her down on my bed, while Renee placed some items in my bathroom. "We'll make sure she'll has some more clothes tomorrow, I still know what she likes when it comes to clothes."

I only nodded and turned my attention back to Isabella, who had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit my pillow, which annoyed me a little. I wanted to know more about my mate, even though I had already spent two days in close quarters with her.

I decided to let my young mate rest a bit while I busied myself with preparing a few things for her for when she woke up, mostly just putting her clothes into my closet.

After that was done I took a seat on the edge of the bed, while my beautiful mate slept on. "I promise I will make him pay for everything he has done to you, my Isabella."

She muttered something I couldn't quite make out as I laid down next to her, needing to feel her mate close.

"You're adorable when you sleep, my sweet." I said softly.

"She always was, even as a child she was adorable." Renee said with a gentle smile as she leaned against the door.

I glared at her as I turned around. "What are you doing here Renee, I don't remember calling for you."

She smiled at me. "I just wanted to check if Bella had settled in okay. I've missed so much of her life thanks to my selfish actions, and I hope you will allow me to make amends to my daughter."

"Why did you leave her alone in the first place, that doesn't sound like something a mother would do." I said as I motioned her to come inside.

She sighed as she took a seat in one of my chairs. "Because I was a selfish woman that valued her 'adventure' more than her daughter, and I know she still resents me for it. I forced her to be an adult at too young an age, while I spent more time being her friend than being her mother, and it will be something I will always regret. I'm responsible for her abandonment issues and her trust issues. I just hope she will someday forgive me, although I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't, I really was a horrible mother to her."

"I think she will, from what I have gathered she has a big heart that is capable of a lot of forgiveness, and the fact that you didn't totally neglect her, but instead tried to be her friend will surely work in your favor." I said as I turned to my love again. "But, you know that your time as her mother is now over, because you know that is not how our world works. I will of course allow you two to spend time together, because I am not that possessive, and I'm sure you two will have a close relationship once she is turned and I know you wouldn't want to hurt Heidi. Having said that, I hope you wouldn't mind leaving now, I want to spend some quality time with my mate."

She nodded and gave me a smile. "Of course Jane, I appreciate you wanting to talk to me and soothing my nerves about Bella."

I only gave her a curt nod before she left, finally leaving us alone.

The hours seemed to fly by and sooner than I thought her breathing quickened and her lovely brown eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Jane." She said sleepily.

"Good morning my sweet, how did you sleep?" I asked softly.

She smiled and slowly sat up and stretched. "I slept okay I guess, my nightmares seem to be lot less when you are next to me, so that is a bonus."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you slept okay, I wanted to give you at least a peaceful night before I turn you, and I think your pixie friend is waiting outside with breakfast."

She smiled brightly at that. "If it is going to be my final breakfast, at least for a while I'm glad Alice made it for me, she also knows exactly what I want."

I growled softly at that, since I wanted to make my mate happy with that breakfast, and apparently she heard me. "Don't fret angel, you will always be my number one reason to be happy, just as Alice will always be my best friend, my heart will always belong to you." She said softly.

I couldn't help but smile at her as she got off the bed to get her breakfast from the pixie.

As she opened the door she smiled at the pixie. "Thanks Ali, you always know exactly what I need.

"I figured you needed a good breakfast for what is to come. We'll see you two in a few days." She said with a wink to my mate.

Bella just smiled as she closed the door and turned back to me. "Would you like to join me for breakfast, my love. I don't think I can eat all of this by myself."

"No Isabella, thank you for asking. I fed recently, and as delicious as it looks, I wouldn't want to spoil the flavor with the taste of blood still in my mouth." I said with a soft smile.

She nodded and gave me a shy smile as she started eating her breakfast, clearly enjoying her coffee a lot more than most of the food.

After she had finished her breakfast I turned to her. "Is there anything you want to do before I turn you, my love?"

"I want to talk to my Mom before I am turned, I think it is a good idea to hash some things out before I am turned." She said softly.

Without even replying I walked to the door and opened it to reveal Renee. "You are free to use my room, I need to talk to Alec for a bit."

Bella nodded and gave me a quick hug before I left her alone with Renee, although that took a big effort on my part. Renee was still a newborn and I had noticed that my Isabella was a bit clumsy at times.

 **Bella's POV**

Renee took a seat a bit away from when Jane had closed the door. "So Mom, I wanted to take this time to hash things out between us before I am turned, because we both deserve closure. I'll be honest and say that I resented you for a long time for the way you left me mostly on my own during most of my childhood, but now that I'm older I'm grateful for that. You taught me to fend for myself and be independent. Thanks to you I could see through Edward's lies and deception. So thank you for the things you have taught me, and for being there for me when I needed you most."

"I'm sorry Bella, I know I haven't been the best mother throughout your life, and I understand that you are not ready to forgive me just yet, but having said that I'm grateful that I could have played a part in the shaping of the way you see the world and of course the way you see people. I'm sorry it had to happen the way it did though." Renee said softly.

I had to smile and moved to hug her. "Thank you for apologizing Mom, I really hope we can keep our friendship, because your time as my mother is over, and I think we both know that."

"Jane said the same thing last night, and I would love to a part of your life in that way, I've never been much of a mother, so I will try my very best to be your friend." Renee said softly.

I gave her another hug as Jane reentered the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Kings have requested our presence. Aro has some things he needs to tell you before you are turned."

I nodded and after giving my mother a hug I followed Jane back to the Throne Room, and I had to admit some nerves were settling in about today.

Jane seemed to notice and pulled me close. "You don't have to be nervous Isabella, Aro just wants to talk to you about what your plans are when you are turned, there are a lot of options available to you, although I would enjoy it if you were to stay at my side."

I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Do you really have to ask, Jane? There is no place I would rather be than at your side."

She smiled and I'm sure if she could still blush, she would be right now, but instead she smirked at me. "I'm glad to hear that Isabella, because I would do anything to keep you here."

I only smiled as we entered the Throne Room. "Good morning, young Isabella, I hope you slept well?" Aro asked with a sincere smile.

"I did, Lord Aro. I slept better last night than in the past two months since he left me." I said honestly.

"Wonderful, I also see Jane has not turned you just yet, but I think that will be not far off. I was merely wondering what your plans were once you are turned." Aro asked with what I think was hope in his voice.

I only smiled at him. "I go wherever my Jane goes, Lord Aro. I don't need Alice's future seeing gifts to know that I don't see my future without Jane in it."

Aro smiled brightly and I'm sure I heard a giggle from him. "Absolutely wonderful, exactly what I was hoping for, I'm sure you will be a valued member of our Guard."

I bowed as he dismissed us, Jane immediately leading us back to her room. "I do hope you are ready, Isabella, chances are that we are not going to see anyone for quite a few days."

"I still have to feed when I wake up, so we'll see someone then." I said cheekily.

She smirked at that. "Oh, we're going to have some fun here. I will get Heidi and Renee to find a few people for you to drink, so we won't have to see people for a few days."

"That's just cheating, but I'm okay with that coming from you, although I must admit that I'm a bit nervous about making love to you, with you being my first and all." I said with a slight blush.

"At least that is one point in Fuckward's favor, but we can take this at any pace you are comfortable with. If you're not ready to make love, then I will wait for you to be ready for me, although I must say it will not be easy. I don't have a lot of restraint." Jane said with a soft smile as we entered the bedroom.

I blushed as she led me to the bed. "I think I won't be able to restrain myself for long as well, but I think it's best if we try anyway, we don't know each other that well after all."

She only nodded at me as she went to her closet to fetch a form fitting nightgown for me. "That's most certainly true, and because I love you I will honor your wishes, but you should get changed into something more comfortable. You deserve to be as comfortable as possible before you spend the next three days in excruciating pain."

"That's a nice thing to look forward to. Will you be here for me Jane?" I asked softly.

Jane nodded as I put the gown on, blushing a little as I felt a bit embarrassed about undressing in front of her.

I then laid down on the bed and blushed again as Jane hovered above me. "You are so beautiful Isabella, I can't feel anything else but honored that you are my mate."

My blush darkened at that. "May I ask one thing before you turn me?"

"Of course my Isabella, you can ask me anything."

"Will you kiss me before you turn me. I want to know what it feels like to be properly kissed by my mate."

She smiled and lowered her lips towards mine, capturing them in a passionate kiss a second later.

I couldn't help but moan into her mouth, feeling things that I never felt before in my encounters with Edward.

Jane pulled me closer and tangled her hands in my hair, moaning softly into my mouth before she pulled back. "Now it almost feels like a shame that I have to turn you. I could get used to your warm lips on mine."

I blushed again and allowed myself to be guided down to the matrass, where Jane hid her face in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell divine, I can't wait to taste you, sweet dreams my love. I'll be here when you wake up." She said before biting into my neck.

 **Jane's POV**

The second I pulled back I took one of her hands in my own, caressing her skin softly as she started to groan in pain.

"It'll be fine my love, I'll be here the entire time." I said softly.

There was a soft knock on the door, and I just couldn't help the growl that escaped my mouth. "Now, now Jane, there is no need for you to be so defensive. "Sulpicia said as she and the two other Queens entered my room.

"I'm sorry my Queens, but my mate has only just started her change, so I can't help but feel protective of her right now."

"It's quite alright my dear, we just came to see how she is, as well as deliver some news. Due to the growing number of our Coven, we have decided to split the existing Guard a bit. You, Alec, Isabella, Heidi, Renee, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper will be our personal guard, while the others will be the personal guard of our husbands, but this will only affect the business within the Castle." Sulpicia said with a smile.

"The reason we have decided on this course of action is because we intend to be a bit more involved with the daily comings and goings of the Coven and Volterra. Our husbands of course will need some time to get used to this new situation, but they are in agreeance with this. We wanted you to be the first to know of the new situation." Didyme said with a similar smile.

I smiled at that. "I will try and serve you well, my Queens, but I must ask you for a few days of free time to take care of my mate."

"Of course you can have a few days off, but we expect regular updates from you or Alec on her condition, and of course we expect to be notified when she wakes up." Athenodora said seriously.

"Of course, my Queens, I will send word the moment she opens her eyes." I said with a smile.

They nodded and took their leave, only to have Renee and Heidi take their place.

"You know, I think I have failed the to see the notification that people could come into my room uninvited." I said with a growl.

"We're sorry Jane, but we were wondering if we could do anything for you two at this point." Heidi said cautiously.

"You two could go and find two girls for her to feed on when she wakes up, everything else I can provide for her." I said a bit annoyed.

They nodded and quickly left, making sure to close the door again, and I couldn't blame them. I was feeling very protective of Isabella and I was surprised that I hadn't put Renee and Heidi under my gift when they came in unannounced.

I was brought out of my musings when Isabella started to scream in pain, while I tried to comfort her as best I could, but all my sweet whispered words fell on deaf ears as my venom ravaged my mate's body.

…

Three days later her heart gave its final sickening thump and I waited anxiously to see how she had transitioned. She was beautifully pale and her hair had a shimmer of red in it, and I was sure I had never seen a more beautiful woman.

When she opened her eyes she gasped softly, probably because she saw me for the first time with her new eyes.

"I thought you were beautiful before, but now that I can truly see you, you are downright gorgeous." She said with the most angelic voice I had ever heard.

"So are you, my love, welcome to your new immortal life." I said softly.

She smiled and hugged me tightly, and I couldn't help but groan from her strength a bit.

"Sorry baby, I guess I don't know my own strength just yet." She said bashfully.

I smiled at that. "It's okay love, I never got a hug from a newborn before, most know better than that, but what surprises me is that I don't have to hold you down to make sure you don't massacre the town."

"There is a slight burn, but it is manageable, although I am a bit hungry." She said with a smile.

"Then let's get some blood in you, Heidi and Renee found you a few victims to feed from." I said with a soft smile.

She nodded and gave me a quick kiss before she got off the bed to put on her new Volturi robe, which fit her like a glove. It really brought out her curves and I had some difficulty not staring at her.

She noticed and smiled at me as we made our way to one of the training room, where her Renee, Heidi and the two Cullen women were.

When we entered I saw that Heidi and Renee had procured two sisters for her, both redheads and both smelled absolutely delicious, and one look at my mate was enough to make me smirk, her eyes were pitch black and it looked like she had tuned out the entire world around her.

Heidi pushed the girl she was holding forward and Isabella wasted no time in biting her neck, sucking her dry within a minute.

When the girl was drained she threw her aside and ripped the girl Renee was holding out of her hands, doing the same to her as she did to her sister.

When the second girl was also drained she took her place next to me. "That was certainly lovely. Thanks Mom and of course Heidi for bringing me these tasty snacks."

The two women smiled at her. "It was no problem Bella, how do you feel?" Renee asked with a smile.

"I feel absolutely amazing. Now I wish Edward would have let me turn when I was bitten by James, it would saved us all a lot of trouble. I would have immediately known he wasn't my mate and I would certainly have kicked his ass a lot sooner." Isabella said with a bright smile.

"That was exactly the reason why he didn't turn you back then. He was afraid you would find out the truth and free yourself from his and Carlisle's grasp." Alice said softly.

Bella chuckled darkly at that. "I figured as much, all he sought to do was chain me at his side, but I am glad I finally found my mate in Jane."

I smirked at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, although I had to stand on my toes to do so. "Now that you have fed, we should go and see the Kings and Queens, Athenodora wanted to see you when you woke up."

Isabella nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist as we made our way to the Throne Room, which I knew had some modifications made to it to make room for three more thrones.

When we entered I had to suppress a smile. The now six thrones were empty as the Kings and Queens stood in the center of the room, clearly anticipating our arrival. "Ah Isabella, immortality suits you. you were clearly meant for this life." Sulpicia said with a smile.

Isabella bowed for them. "I have heard that before, my Queens. I'm glad to be awake again." She said with a kind smile.

The three Queens smiled at each other. "So proper already, it seems you have found yourself a keeper in your mate, dear Jane." Didyme said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you, my Queen."

The three women smiled at us. "Now that you all have graced us with your presence, we want to let you officially know that from now on you will be our personal guard, although I'm afraid to so Aro has requested Alec and Jasper to stay in his Guard, so we have an old boys versus girls thing going on from now on, so instead of Alec and Jasper, we have Renata and Chelsea, but we would never dream of splitting up our favorite twins, so you and Alec will still go on missions together, with Renata and Isabella by your sides of course." Athenodora said with her usual serious tone, although a slight smile was visible beneath her steely features.

"Now Jane, you take your mate to the library to teach her our rules, and at the end of the day you will bring her to the Training Room where she will be trained by Jasper and Alice. Feel free to take her hunting if it is needed, we will talk about what comes next tomorrow." Sulpicia said with a smile.

We both nodded and bowed before we made our way to the library, where we could take our time in each other and her lessons.


	3. Edward's Intentions

**Shielding Pain**

 **C3: Edwards Intentions**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So I'm back and I want to wish everyone a belated Happy New Year. I've got a nice lead on both this one and The Metamorphmagus' Mates, and I intend to keep that lead. Therefore I will upload a new chapter once I finish the one I'm working on at that moment. I've found a nice balance between my personal stuff and writing, and I hope to upload one chapter for this story and one for** **The Metamorphmagus' Mates a week, and I will do my very best to honor that. But enough explanations, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you for the next one.**

 **Bella's POV**

A few days later Jane and I were summoned to the Throne Room once again, even though I was supposed to have a training session with Alice.

"What do you think the Queens need us for Jane?" I asked softly.

She smiled and kissed my cheek, which had become a bit of the norm for us since I had woken up. "I can take a guess, but I'd hate to be wrong, so we best go and see what they need, or did you have something else in mind. I'm sure they will forgive us if we're a bit late, with us being newly mated and all." She said with heavy suggestion in her voice.

"Angel, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet, but soon, okay." I said softly, hoping I had not offended her.

She sighed softly at that. "It's okay Isabella. it's just getting harder for me to ignore my urges. I'm sorry if I am putting too much pressure on you, it also takes every bit of self-control that I possess to not attack your friends, my scent is not on you yet and thus there is no proof that you are mated to me."

I smiled and pulled her close. "You're not putting too much pressure on me, I blame Edward for these trust issues. I promise that someday soon we will make passionate love together. I'm dying to feel you that close to me, and as for the fact that your scent is not on me, mine is also not on yours, and that sometimes makes me want to kill your brother."

That put her ever present smirk back on her face. "Trust me that I sometimes want to kill my brother, although that is for different reasons, and you can also trust me that I will hold you to that and that you will not be disappointed, or perhaps you will for waiting this long."

"I've been turned for two days, surely you can't be that sex-starved from two days." I said teasingly.

"For you it may be two days, but I am over a thousand years old, and a thousand years is a long time to go without sex, because I flat out refuse to have sex with anyone who isn't you." She said with the most adorable pout.

That shocked me a little, I never figured she was a virgin as well. "Okay that is a long time, but I guess that would make sense, I would have done the same if our roles were reversed."

She smiled and kissed my cheek again. "We can talk about this later, let's go before the Queens send someone to collect us."

I nodded and followed her to the Throne Room, where to my surprise Alice was waiting next to the Queens.

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting, my Queens, we got a little bit sidetracked in our conversation." Jane said respectfully.

The three women smiled at that. "That's quite alright, you are here now, that is what matters. We summoned you here because we have some information on the whereabouts of Edward and Carlisle. Young Alice had a vision of their plan, and it is disconcerting to see the least. They have created an immense vampire army and plan to attack Volterra within three months, therefore it is imperative that we start your training and find out what your gift is as soon as possible." Athenodora said seriously.

"To help us in that, we have arranged a meeting for you, Jane, Alice and Rosalie with one of our former Coven members Eleazar, who lives in Denali, Alaska. His gift is to see other people's gifts. You leave after you have fed and have received today's training session. The order does not matter today." Sulpicia said as she dismissed us.

We both bowed and followed Alice to the Training Room. "Isn't this exciting Bella, we get to go on our first mission together."

I only smiled at her. "It is, but it is hardly an exciting mission, it's just a bit of information gathering."

Jane smirked at that as she pressed herself into my side. "It could be more. The Denali's hate the Volturi and I have been waiting to put them into their rightful place for a very long time."

"That sounds like we could have a lot of fun, angel. I'm looking forward to you using your gift." I said softly.

That brought an even bigger smirk on her face as we entered the Training Room, where Jasper was waiting for us. "I asked Jazz to help you train, he has a lot more experience with training newborns than I do."

I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug before turning to Jasper, only now seeing the scars that littered his body, and I couldn't help the feeling of crouching defensively in front of Jane.

Jasper smiled kindly at me, like he had always done, although it was void of any form of pain. "It's okay Bella, I understand how this must look with your improved sight, but I promise you I never have or ever will mean you or your mate any harm."

I was still a bit wary, but one of Jane's hands in the small of my back brought me back. "I don't say this about anyone, especially if I don't know them that well, but he is telling the truth, my love, but I must say it is adorable to see you trying to protect me."

I growled playfully at her. "I can protect you just fine, not that I need to, but I can do it."

She just smirked and kissed my cheek before pushing me to the center, where Jasper was trying very hard not to openly laugh about that no doubt adorable display Jane and I had put on.

 **Jane's POV**

As I watched the empath train my mate, I had to admit he was doing a pretty good job of it. I knew he had played a big part in the Southern Wars a few hundred years ago, but I didn't expect him to be as good as he was.

The other thing that surprised me was the fact that Isabella seemed to be a natural at this, dodging his every blow and even landing a few of her own. But in the end he still got the upper hand because of his experience.

"I must say I am impressed Bella, there is little I can teach you, the rest will come over time when you get more experience in fighting vampires." Jasper said with a kind smile to my mate.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Jasper, I'm sure I'll get plenty of practice with that fighting in the guard, but I think it is time for me and my mate to go on a well-deserved hunt, wouldn't you agree my love?"

I only nodded and took her hand as we made our way to the nearest town. I really wanted her alone as soon as possible to make it abundantly clear to those Denali bunny munchers that she was mine and mine alone.

She seemed to notice the same thing and let me lead her through the castle towards the garage, making our way to the nearest town as soon as we were in my car.

"I must admit that I'm kind of nervous for my first hunt, what if I screw up?" She asked as we drove out of Volterra.

I smiled at her, something I suspected I would do a lot more around my dark angel. "You won't love. I'll be right beside you the entire time, you'll see it'll come naturally. You are a predator now after all."

She nodded but kept quiet, and I had to admit that worried me a little. She had been rather talkative over the last couple of days, and to see her this down hurt me.

"I guess you're right Jane, it's just that it is so much information that I find too easy to process at this point, all these sudden changes are just mind boggling." She said softly.

I quickly pulled over and wrapped my arms around her. "I understand how you must feel, but it will all start to make sense soon enough, your body is still being fueled by human blood and that is why nothing makes sense at the moment."

I felt how she relaxed a little. "Thanks Jay, I needed to hear that." She said softly.

"You know you are the only one that I will ever allow to call me anything else than my name, it sounds so amazingly sexy when you call me Jay." Is said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed me, with a bit more passion than I was used from her. "I know, and I can't wait until we are back at the castle. I'm ready to be loved by you, Jane, and of course to love you in every way possible."

I couldn't resist smirking at that as I pulled onto the road again. "Good, I will make sure that when we get back from our hunt, we will not be bothered by anyone. We both deserve a first time where we can take our time with each other." I said with a smile.

"I can't wait to be completely alone with you, my love, but as they say, business before pleasure." Isabella said with a cheeky smile, for which I definitely would make her pay once we were alone.

I pushed my Lamborghini as fast as it could go and because of that we made it to the next town in only half an hour.

When we got out of the car Isabella stiffened, which I had expected. "You don't have to hold back love, let your senses guide you to your meal." I whispered into her ear.

She nodded slowly before taking off at full speed, jumping onto one of the roofs and running on them to her target.

I followed at an appropriate distance and saw how she stalked a young women that was curled into one of the corners of an alley. It seemed my mate had a preference for girls already, and I really didn't mind that, since I preferred women as well. I knew I had to tell her about some of the things that had happened to me before me and Alec were turned, and I knew that would be a heavy conversation.

What I seemed to miss with my musings was that my dear mate had already drained the petite redhead, and was stalking back towards me, a predatory smirk gracing her angelic features.

Without warning she kissed me deeply, and I couldn't help the slight moan that escaped my mouth when I tasted the remains of blood on her tongue.

We kissed on top of that rooftop for long minutes before she broke it. "That was by far the most amazing experience I ever had, but I would love it if you would join me for the next one."

I smiled at that. "As much as I would love to, vampires are fiercely territorial when it comes to feeding, very few mates can share a victim."

"I think we can share a meal between the two of us Jane, I doubt I would attack you over this." She said softly, but still with that predatory smirk on her lips, that already made me want her even more.

I just couldn't resist her when she looked at me like that. "Okay love, we can try." I said softly.

She smirked and gave me another kiss before we ran over the rooftops again, trying to find our next victim quickly so we could eat and then go back to Volterra.

It turned out that we could share a victim, and that fact had Isabella smirking at me all the way back to Volterra. It seemed she was starting to loosen up more and more, and it only made me love her more.

…

When we got back to Volterra, we immediately made our way to our room, and there we wasted no time in kissing each other deeply once again. "You have no idea what you do to me Isabella." I said huskily.

She smiled and kissed me again. "I think I have a pretty good idea, my love. I can see your nipples poking against the fabric of your robes."

I smirked at her and ripped off my robes, revealing my nude body to her. "I think it's your turn, love." I said in a silky voice I didn't even know I possessed.

She smirked and did the exact same thing, revealing the most sinful set of black lace underwear I had ever seen on a woman. "You really are a dark angel. I think we're going to have a lot of fun today."

"I think we will love, now come here and kiss me like you mean it." She said seductively, which only served to make me even more wet.

I smirked at her and picked her up and tossed her quite unceremoniously onto the bed, being on top of her within a second. "I'm going to show you exactly what I have planned for my love. you've made me wet beyond belief."

"So I can feel my love, and what do you plan to do about it?" She asked with a smirk of her own.

I growled softly and ripped off her bra, taking one of her hardened nipples into my mouth immediately instead of answering her, making her moan loudly. "I'll show you what teasing is, you little minx."

She smiled and tangled her hands in my hair, pulling it out of its usual bun. "Your hair is so amazingly soft. I could do this all day."

"We'll have eternity to revel in each other's bodies, my love, let us start with tonight and see how far we can take it before the Queens require our presence." I said before kissing my way further down her delicious body.

Isabella moaned loudly and I couldn't resist the smirk that was on my face as I tore off her underwear and wasted no time in eating her out, the taste and smell of her juices already addicting to me.

"Don't stop, Janie. I love the way you make me feel." She said with a loud moan.

"I thought when I tasted your blood that there could be nothing better in the world, clearly I was wrong in every way possible, your juices taste even more amazing, but your moans indicate that you are not a complete virgin." I said as I kept stroking her clit.

She smiled at that. "I'm not completely oblivious when it comes to sex, of course I have fingered myself before and I have read enough about it to know what a woman likes. I have always been more attracted to women then I have been to men. The only reason I was with Edward at all was because he was a vampire and he assumed we were together when I showed interest in him. To be very honest I was attracted to Alice when I first saw them, but of course that was before I met you."

"Good, I would hate for her to die because of this, you are as much mine as I am yours, my Isabella." I said possessively.

She only smiled and pulled me up for a kiss. "I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Alice is mated to Jasper anyway, and pining for the girl I can never have will only make me like him, and I refuse to ever be like that."

"Which I can understand my love, no one should even be forced to live like that man-child for even a day, and soon we will end him for what he has done to you." I said softly.

She kissed me again before flipping us. "I have come to understand that I have been very selfish over these past couple of days. Will you allow me a bit of control to make it up to you?"

"Of course, my love. I usually do not give control to anyone, but for you I will always do this, you deserve nothing less from me." I said honestly.

She smiled and gave me another kiss before quickly kissing her way down my body, worshipping every single inch of it, and she continued to do that all through the night and early morning.

 **Bella's POV**

I just couldn't get enough of Jane's body, but when the Queens called on us for the third time in as many hours, we decided to get dressed and show ourselves, only hoping they wouldn't be too mad at us, although Jane assured me they wouldn't, as they knew how newly mated couples were.

As we entered the Throne Room, Alice and Rosalie were already waiting for us, both of them, as well as the Three Queens wearing knowing smiles on their lips. "Good afternoon my dears. I trust you had a pleasant evening last night?" Didyme asked kindly.

I'm sure if I could still blush, I would be beet-red now, but Jane merely smiled at the three Queens. "We did indeed me Queens, I wanted to make sure I marked her before we went away to Alaska." Jane said with a smile.

"We understand that Jane, but I'm afraid we have an announcement to make. We will need every advantage against Edward and Carlisle, Isabella will wear a mask when you go to the Denali's. That way those two idiots can't get an advantage on us by knowing that Isabella has joined us. We also understand that it is far from favorable, but it is a necessary evil for the time being." Athenodora said seriously.

Jane and I shared a look and smiled at each other. "We understand that, my Queen. The only ones that need an advantage in this battle is us." I said respectfully.

The Queens smirked and nodded before sending us off, Rosalie and Alice opting to drive us to the airport, which Jane and I didn't object to since we could cuddle up together in the backseat, although Jane agreed with it a bit reluctantly, which made me smile at her, she really was my grumpy angel at times and every time she was grumpy it only made her more adorable in my eyes.

An hour later we were on the road, with Rosalie driving and Alice chattering happily to us next to her, while Jane and I were cuddled up together in the back seat, occasionally joining in with Alice's chatter.

Over the past few days Jane had warmed up to Alice and Rosalie a little and could deal with Alice's bubbly personality a bit better than she used to. When it came to Rosalie she discovered they shared a lot more than either of them thought, mostly their sarcasm and ability to look bored with almost anything.

"I'm so excited to go to Alaska again, it's been too long since we have seen them, and we absolutely have to go shopping at some point, I need new shoes." Alice said with a bright smile.

"No you don't Tink. You've got enough shoes to last you an eternity, and I won't even start about your immense closet. No woman would ever need so many clothes, or purses for that matter." I said teasingly.

I could see her pout in the rearview mirror and could almost see the smirk on Rosalie's face, since I knew she agreed with me on this one, which was a miracle in and of itself.

"You know Alice, I don't say this often, but I agree with Bella, but I think we could be persuaded to go shopping, if you promise you will keep it tame." Rosalie said with an audible smirk.

"Fine, I'll keep it tame. I just want to go shopping with you guys, to develop a bit of a bond between us. we are going to work very closely together after all." Alice said softly.

Jane chuckled at that. "If you would have said that a few days ago, I would have put you under my gift without a second thought. But you are right, we are going to work together a lot in the coming centuries and a sisterly bond of sorts would benefit us, we just have to find something common to bind us, besides shopping, because I truly and utterly loathe that."

"We'll find something, angel. We have plenty of time to find something we have in common besides our hate for Fuckward." Is said as I nuzzled her neck, kissing the faint mark I left there softly.

Jane moaned almost inaudibly, and relaxed against my side. "Don't start now Isabella, I have no qualms about making you scream while we are in this car."

"Really love? Wouldn't you rather wait until we are alone again, and I have an opportunity to remove this mask." I asked softly.

Jane sighed softly at that. "I suppose you're right, but you have to stop teasing me." She said softly.

I smiled at that, adjusting my mask yet again. It was styled in such a way that I would have no problems with speaking, but that it covered the rest of my face. The mask itself was black on the left and ruby colored on the right, split in the middle with a sharp golden V. It also had golden trims around my eyes and mouth to accentuate my blood red eyes. It did look amazing and I understood why I had to wear it, although that didn't mean I had to like it. "I promise I'll stop teasing baby, having you close is more than enough for the time being." I said as she now nuzzled in my neck, doing exactly the same for me as I did for her a few moments ago, and I just couldn't help but moan softly.

"Jane, If I can't tease you, then you can't tease me either, because I have no qualms about fucking you here as well." I said softly.

She smirked and cuddled into my side. "Payback is a bitch sometimes, my love." She said cheekily.

I just stuck my tongue out at her, much to the amusement of the two girls in the front.

The remainder of the ride to the airport was done in silence, since I knew Alice was trying very hard not to comment on the fact that Jane and I were probably being absolutely adorable in the backseat, if only for the fact that Jane would probably put Alice under her gift.

Thankfully we didn't have to wait long at the airport and since we had a private jet waiting for us, we didn't have to bother with security.

It was still amazing to me when Rosalie suggested we get something to eat before we took off, and to my surprise Jane agreed with that, even though she fed recently. Rosalie took a salad and Alice ordered a hamburger. "Why did you take a salad Rose? It's not like you will lose your figure if you eat a hamburger." I said teasingly.

She expectedly rolled her eyes at that. "Don't judge Bella. I'm not one to eat junk food every time I eat normal food, unlike Alice or Emmett."

"Like Bella said, it's not like it's going to hurt our figure. I like to have a good burger every once in a while." Alice said in defense.

Jane and I had to smile at that, both of us enjoying our own cheeseburgers in silence, while we watched the two sisters bicker about their food.

"Sometimes I think you two are mated to each other instead of Emmett and Jasper." I said once I had the opportunity to interrupt them.

They both smiled at that. "That's probably because we have always been close, being close to each other in age and all, it's something similar to what I developed with you." Alice said with a smile.

When we were in the air half an hour later, Alice and Rosalie were still going on about the food, while Jane and I were cuddled up in one chair, looking out of the window. "I really hope the Denali's will make trouble for us, I've been waiting to hand them their asses again for centuries."

"What happened love? I saw the look on your face when the Queens mentioned the Denali's." I said softly.

She smiled and cuddled into my arms a bit more. "The Denali's have been charged of one of the worst crimes in our world a long time ago, there used to be four sisters, but one of them made an immortal child, and as you know, when we convict someone of creating an immortal child, it results in the death of the child and the maker, and the remaining three sisters have always hated me for this fact, since I was the one who was charged with killing them both, and as you know I enjoy my job tremendously."

"Well it served them right for breaking the law. If they feel the need to do anything we will show then exactly what it means to cross the Volturi a second time." I said with a smile.

Jane smirked at that. "Unfortunately for us they have lived by the rules since that time, but that will not take away the fact that those three hate me. The only upside is that Eleazar lives there with his mate, and that they are still loyal to the Volturi."

"If he is loyal to us, why does he live with them?" I asked a bit confused.

"Carmen, his mate had some problems with some of the people in the Castle, and the Kings needed someone to keep an eye on the Denali's, so it was a win-win for everyone. He kept his mate happy, and the Kings got a loyal person within their Coven." Jane said softly.

Just then Alice gasped. "We might have a problem. I just saw Victoria with the Denali's, and she has not forgotten what happened to James, even though he was not her mate."

"Let her try something, I will gladly end her." I said matter-of-factly.

"You really developed quite the badass persona over the last few days, Bella. I'm proud of you." Rosalie said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "Well you have to if your mate is as awesome and badass as Jane is, it is only natural that I develop something similar, and I wanted to show everyone that I am far more than that whimpering human that clung to Edward's side, that I am my own woman who can make her own choices."

All three of them smiled at that and Jane kissed my cheek lovingly. "I have always known there was so much more to you than you let on, which was part of the reason I was such a bitch to you. I have always hated people who pretended to be something they were not, whether it was for their own good or to portray a different type of personality." Rosalie said with a smile, the first genuine one I had ever seen on her face.

I only smiled at her, and all four of us were content to let this conversation rest for now and continue this at a later time, we had other things to worry about after all.


	4. Alaska Massacre

**Shielding Pain**

 **C4: Alaska Massacre**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Bella's POV**

The moment the plane set down and we were in the car we rented, this time with Jane driving and Rosalie sitting next to her, which left me in the backseat with Alice.

"You know, when we go back to Volterra, I'm driving. I'm kind of tired of sitting in the back all of the time." I said a bit grumpy.

"You'll get your chance to drive, angel. Just be patient. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." Jane said with an audible smile.

I huffed a little. "You are so adorable when you're huffing like a five year old." Alice said with a smile.

"Like you are any better Ali. I've seen too much adorable moments between you and Jasper to last me an eternity, and the same goes for Rose and Emmett."

"Hey, keep me and Emmett out of this. I haven't done anything to deserve this." Rosalie said with a mock glare.

I smiled at that. "I know, I'm just stating the obvious here. It actually surprises me that you didn't say anything."

Rosalie smiled at that. "I'm trying to be a better friend and sister to you Bella, I know I have been a bitch and I have told you why, but I hope we can start fresh."

"Of course we can, I would like that very much. I seem to have a thing for pretty blondes these days." I said with a smile.

I could hear Jane growling loudly at that. "Don't worry angel, you will always be my favorite blonde, Rose is way too tall for me anyway."

"You know better than to tease me Isabella, but I'll show you again how wrong that is once we get the opportunity to be alone again." Jane said with an audible smirk.

"Can't wait love, you know I never mind the things you do to me." I said with a purposely dreamy tone, knowing that would make her even more angry, which would work in my favor once we were alone.

"I never knew you were as much of a horn dog as Emmett is. I guess you two spent way too much time together." Rosalie said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "Well he didn't tell me of your bedroom antics, if that is what you are wondering, but I will admit sex was one of our most talked about topics."

Rosalie smirked at that. "I think I will have word with my husband when we get back. Teach him not to corrupt young girls."

I laughed at the mental image that brought up. "He didn't corrupt me, far from it. I had always been attracted to girls and contrary to popular belief I was pretty open about my sexuality. It's just that I never told Edward any of this and pretended to be a prude around him. But I am sure Alice can remember the talks I had with her about this."

Alice smiled at that. "The first time you confided in me I was shocked about what you told me, but it is still one of the best sleepovers we ever had."

I only nodded at that, feeling a bit surprised when she rested her head against my shoulder. What surprised me even more was that Jane saw and didn't say anything about it.

She was very possessive of me, and I of her, and usually she at least growled when another girl came close to me. "What's wrong Ali?" I asked softly.

"Just nerves. For once I have no visions to warn us of what is going to happen. So many things can go wrong with this." She said softly.

I smiled at her. "It'll be fine Ali. I'm sure the minute someone makes a decision, you will see it and we can adjust our plan."

She smiled and stiffened against me, which made me smile just a little, and apparently Rose thought the same thing, since I saw her smile in the rearview mirror.

When Alice's eyes returned to normal she had a bit of a shocked look on her face. "Well, what did you see pixie?" Jane asked curiously.

"I saw the Denali's and Carlisle. He is there, trying to sway them to his side, and he succeeded with everyone except Carmen and Eleazar. The sisters are trying to sway them as we speak. We need to hurry and be prepared for a fight." Alice said softly.

I could almost feel Jane's smirk. "Good, that way we have full creative liberty to do some serious damage. I trust you two will be okay with this?" Jane asked seriously.

"They lost all credibility when they sided with Carlisle and Edward, they are now a danger to us and the Volturi." Rosalie said with a smile.

Jane smiled at that. "I knew you would see it my way, it will take us only an hour to get there if we run, so I suggest that is exactly what we will do."

We all nodded as Jane parked the car somewhere out of sight, so that we could pick it up later.

Since all four of us were now wearing Volturi robes, we put up our hoods and took off through the woods, following Alice and Rosalie to the Denali Mansion, and I had to admit that Alice and Rose filled those robes very well, almost like they were born to wear them.

…

Within the hour the mansion came into sight and by the reaction of Rose and Alice, they smelt trouble. "What's wrong you two?" I asked softly.

"Carlisle is there, but he is not alone. There are at least five others there. I don't know if we can take them." Alice said in a whisper.

Jane smirked at that. "Between the four of us we'll be fine. They are newborns with no experience in fighting, and I know Carlisle has little experience as well."

"If you say it will be fine, I believe you, angel." I said softly.

Jane smiled at me and gave me a quick and reassuring kiss. "I know it will be fine love. I have seen the capabilities of Alice and Rosalie and with your exceptional abilities we will win this one easily."

I nodded and smiled at her as we stalked towards the mansion, seeing Carlisle talking to the Denali's at the front door, and since we were downwind, they hadn't noticed us yet.

 **Alice's POV**

Jane's words put me at ease a little bit. I of course had plenty of training with Jazz over the last few months, and of course we had plenty of practice before we even met the rest of the Cullens.

Somewhere inside I felt sorry for Carlisle that it had come down to this, but my anger overruled that. He killed his wife without any form of remorse all because his oldest son didn't trust her, and then that same son convinced him it was best for the entire family to leave everything behind because his little 'pet' didn't want to listen to him anymore.

I knew we also had to finish this quickly, mostly because Edward was sure to be close by with the remainder of the army they had created and we didn't want to alert him to our presence here.

We waited a little bit longer to see what would happen, and eventually we felt it was safe enough to come closer, although we made sure to stay within the forest and in the shadows, only revealing ourselves at the last second when we charged straight towards Carlisle, while Jane incapacitated most of the Denali's.

From the other forest edge four other vampires charged us, which were quickly taken care of by Rosalie and Bella, and I had to admit they made an amazing team together.

Currently Jane had Carlisle in a chokehold, which given her stature meant he was on his knees already. "I'm going to give you one chance to atone for your sins Carlisle. Why did you kill Esme?" I asked with venom in my voice that I wasn't used to hear from myself.

He just smirked at that. "She was in the way of our plans, so she had to go, and if it makes you feel any better, the same would have happened to all of you at some point."

"Like you or Eddy boy are any sort of match for Jasper. You are really delusional if you think you could win that." I said with a growl.

He smirked at me again. "We could have done it, and then we would have created the greatest army since the Southern War to march on Volterra."

"That is where your plan would have failed Carlisle. You can never take Volterra from the Volturi, no matter what kind of army you raise. You are coming with us to receive your sentence from Aro, Caius and Marcus, and it will probably be the death of you. but I suppose I should thank you for handing me my mate on a platter. Not that it will do you any good." Jane said maliciously.

"If you think I'm going to come with you voluntarily, you are more delusional than I thought. I'd rather die than go back to Volterra again." He said angrily.

Jane smirked at that. "I didn't say you had to come voluntarily, or that we required all of you, one of your arms, your torso and head will suffice." She said before giving me a nod, at which point I ripped his left arm off, proceeding with his legs afterwards.

By now Bella and Rosalie were done with the four vampires and were putting their remains in a pile to be burned. I then ripped Carlisle head off, gagged him and put his head in a cage we had brought, putting the rest of his body in a reinforced bag.

Jane then turned to the still incapacitated Denali's, minus Eleazar and Carmen, who were smirking down on them. "As for you five, you will not see another sunrise. I've been waiting for years to kill you bunny munching fuckers, and now I finally get my wish. She said as she started dismembering one by one, leaving Tanya for last, since she was the oldest of the sisters.

By the time they were all burning, we turned to Eleazar and Carmen. "I'm sorry it took so long, but you know how much I love my job." Jane said with a slight smirk as Bella molded herself into her side again.

The two smiled at her. "I'm glad you still enjoy your job, dear Jane. We are glad to be rid of them and be able to come back home. This position had become dreadfully boring." Eleazar said with a smile.

"The only good thing was that those bimbo's never understood our purpose here. So we were free to do whatever we wanted." Carmen said with a smirk.

"Then it seems we came just in time, but unfortunately catching up will have to wait, we don't want to alert Fuckward to our presence just yet. We'll let him find out on his own what happened here." I said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and we ran back the way we came, although we left the car behind.

We ran all the way to the airport, all the while making sure we weren't followed back, and fortunately the gag made sure Carlisle kept quiet as well.

 **Bella's POV**

By the time we were back in the air, it was dark already and I couldn't help but relax into Jane's side in the back of the plane.

My first mission with the Volturi had gone pretty well in my book, and it turned out that Rose and I made a pretty good team. It also helped that the newborns were not prepared or trained for taking on another newborn who had training, and as for Rose, she didn't really have formal training, but she made up for that with her viciousness against her opponents, which didn't surprise me at all. She was the Icy Queen for a reason.

"So Isabella, did you enjoy your first mission?" Jane asked as she was cuddled up to me, the sight of which nearly made me want to swoon because of how adorable it was, but I kept quiet, knowing she would make me pay for that when we got back.

"It was okay, but I would have like to tear off something off of Carlisle, or the Denali's for that matter. I feel a bit robbed from the chance to do some damage. Those newborns weren't a challenge at all." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry love, you'll get your chance to do something to that bastard. He is not dead yet, and I'm sure the Kings and Queens will allow you to do something to him."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "As long as I get to kill Edward at some point, you won't hear me complaining. I just wanted a bit more of a challenge."

"How about you go up against me when we get back, love. I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two." She said with a slight smirk.

"If you want to get that pretty ass of yours handed to you, I'm sure I can find a spot in my buys schedule." I said with a similar smirk.

Jane quirked a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at that. "Be careful love, I am very competitive and have no problems showing you exactly who is stronger in this relationship, even if you are still a newborn."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I have no trouble submitting to you my love, but I figured it would be fun to taunt you just a little bit."

"For someone so opposed to fun things, you certainly know how to keep things fun for me." Jane said softly.

I only smiled and pulled her into my side, knowing that she hated it when I did it, but loved it as well, and it was clear to see that my love was conflicted in how to feel this time. "You know it is not to belittle you when I do this, right? I just want to feel you close to me."

"I know, it's just hard not to feel something else, I've always hated being the short one, even from Alec I don't accept this, so I hope you know how special you are to me that I allow you to do this." She said with a slight pout.

"I certainly hope that I'm special to you. I would hate to kill someone that thinks to have a claim on my mate." I said with a soft growl.

She smirked and kissed me. "You know you're the only one for me. I was just trying to have a little fun."

I smirked and pulled her into my lap, so that she straddled me, and I was just about to kiss her when Alice rudely interrupted us. "Sorry to break up such a lovely moment, but I think you two didn't notice that we have landed."

We both growled at her, but gave each other a look that indicated 'later' anyway, and Alice on her turn only shrugged apologetically. "You know I don't like to break you two apart, mostly for what Jane can do to me, but we wouldn't want to be late for Carlisle's appointment with the Kings and Queens, they called while you two were let's say otherwise engaged."

Jane gave her a glare but we followed her out of the plane anyway, making our way towards the cars immediately.

…

When we were back in the Throne Room a few hours later, we all had to hold back a smirk when Aro and Sulpicia were tearing him a figurative new asshole about every transgression he had committed over the past months.

He of course whimpered and begged for his life, but in the end we laughed as he burned to ash, although none of them had a brighter smile on their faces then me. Carlisle had been just as responsible for Edwards actions as that bastard himself was, and watching him burn felt like at least a bit of justice.

"Now that the business of Carlisle has been dealt with, there is the matter of Eleazar and Carmen. I sincerely hope that you two will join us again now that the Denali's are dead." Aro asked them with a twinkle in his eye.

They both smiled at that. "Of course we would, Lord Aro, you know we have always wanted to return to our duties once the Denali's had outlived their usefulness." Eleazar said with a gallant smile.

"Splendid! I would have expected nothing less, but perhaps you can inform us of Isabella's gift. That is part of the reason we sent them to you." Aro said as he excitedly clapped his hands.

Eleazar smiled and nodded at him. "Of course, my Lord. I can sense Isabella possesses a powerful mental shield, the most powerful I have ever felt in a newborn. If trained it could potentially cover the entirety of the Castle.

Aro smiled at that and I was a bit shocked at the revelation that my mind was so powerful, and even Jane seemed to be in awe a little bit.

"It comes as no surprise that you possess such a strong mental shield, there could have been little other reason that you could have blocked my powers, but that Marcus' gift did affect you. Take a few days to process this and be with your mate, but given what is to come, we should start honing your mind as soon as possible, and you will do that with my wife and sister." Aro said seriously.

"Of course Lord Aro." I said with a graceful bow.

He only smiled and dismissed us after he checked Jane's, Rosalie's and Alice's memories on the events that happened in Alaska.

The moment Jane and I were back in our room, we wasted little time in jumping each other, since we had worked each other up a lot while we were still in the plane, and now that passion exploded out.

"Last time you had most of the fun baby, let me show you how much I want to pleasure you." I said huskily.

She smirked and laid back on the bed, pulling her hair out of its bun so that her golden hair was sprawled out like a halo against the black pillow. "I will of course never object to you wanting to pleasure me, but if you want me, come and claim me, Isabella."

I growled softly and pounced, ripping off her robes and again revealing her nude body to me, apparently she didn't believe in underwear, and ever since we first made love, neither did I anymore. "I still can't believe how beautiful you are, my love. I am truly lucky to be your mate." I said before ripping off my own robes and devouring her pussy, moaning loudly at the taste of her juices.

Jane moaned as well and tangled her hands in my hair. "I love you Isabella." She said softly.

I smiled brightly at her. "I love you too Jane. I'm sorry I didn't say it the moment I woke up."

She smiled and moaned as I resumed my ministrations on her. "It's okay love, I know you weren't ready to say it first, but I won't keep my own feelings for you a secret anymore. I have wanted to say this as soon as we were in the plane when I came to get you."

I gave her a wink and inserted two fingers into her, loving the feeling of her velvety inner walls around them.

She moaned loudly at the intrusion, placing her other hand on the back of my head to keep me right where I was, and if I was honest, I didn't even want to move right now, the apex of her thighs were as close to heaven as I could ever get, and apparently, she felt exactly the same. "Oh Isabella, your fingers feel amazing inside of me."

"I figured as much when your pussy is trying to pull them in even more. I'm so glad I am your first as well, my love." I said with a soft smile.

She gave me a dreamy smiled and motioned me up with a sultry look, moaning softly as I removed my fingers from her. "As am I to be yours, my love, but I am still not convinced to let you off the hook just yet. Your teasing on the plane and in the Throne Room has to be punished, but given everything, I think you will like this punishment anyway."

I smiled at her as she turned me around and positioned me on my hands and knees, exposing every asset I possessed to her. I decided to let her have her fun and surrender myself to my fate.

"I know I can't hurt you, but contrary to popular belief, vampires can get tired from too much physical activity, and today I will find out what your limits are." She whispered in my ear huskily.

"I'm yours to do to whatever you wish, my love. I know I have been a bad girl." I said with a teasing wink.

She smirked and pinned my arms underneath her feet, eating me out from behind without hesitation.

…

The entire night and most of the next day she spent pleasuring me, and by the time midday rolled around I was utterly exhausted, and Jane was now finally lying next to me, a satisfied smirk on her face. "I hope you learned that teasing me too much will leave you exhausted, my love."

I only smiled as she cuddled into me. "I've learned my lesson, love. I will keep any future teasing inside our bedroom, but what would you say on taking a nice bath with me."

"I would love that, a nice relaxing soak is something we could both use, and afterwards we'll present ourselves to Sulpicia and Didyme, and I must admit that it is quite an honor for you to get personal training from them, not a lot of guard members can say the same." She said softly.

"I figured as much, most people get trained by Demetri or Felix, am I right?" I asked softly.

She smiled and nodded before rolling out of bed and holding her hands out to me, which I of course took with a smile. "You know love, for someone so sadistic, you're awfully cute at times."

Jane glared at me, but I could see that she didn't really mean it. "Only for you and only in our bedroom, my love, just don't say such things in public, otherwise Heidi will never let me live it down, and I would hate to torture your mother's mate."

I smiled at that. "Of course I will, no one will need to know what we do in here, even though most people in this Castle will know anyway."

"I doubt that. All of our rooms are insulated to such a degree that no vampire can hear what goes on in another's room. Contrary what Fuckward may have said, the Volturi do keep up with the times, Aro has at least two Twitter accounts, and Marcus is addicted to Candy Crush, even though he denies it, and don't even get me started on the Queens, they are posting selfies for most of the day."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "I have a hard time picturing that, but I'm sure I'll see it soon enough when we are on guard duty."

Jane only nodded as we walked to the bathroom hand in hand, both of us smiling softly as each other the entire time.

When we came into the Throne Room a few hours later, Sulpicia and Didyme were already waiting for us. "It's good of you two lovebirds to join us, shall we get this underway?" Didyme asked with a smile.

We both nodded and followed the two women to one of the Training Rooms. "We are going to need your help today Jane. In order to train Isabella's mental shield as soon as possible, we are going to need you to use your gift on us." Sulpicia said once we were inside.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, my Queens, I would hate to cause any bad blood within our Coven." She said softly.

They smiled at that. "We are positive Jane, we know it is a bit extreme, but it is the only safe way we can think of at this time. We will never hold it against you because we asked this of you." Didyme said with a kind smile, which I understood was a bit of a norm for her.

"Before we can start this however, we need to take a selfie." Sulpicia said with a smirk, and I was sure if I could get any paler, I would be as white as a corpse right now.

Jane and I were quickly squeezed in between the two women who both struck a pose, while Jane scowled adorably and I probably smiled awkwardly.

It took a few tries, but they eventually found a picture that they were satisfied with. "As always you amaze us with your enthusiasm, Jane. Why can't you ever smile for a picture?" Sulpicia asked with a slight pout.

"Because I am not one for pictures, my Queen. You know I have a bit of trouble adapting to the modern era." She said softly.

The two women smiled at her. "We'll make a 21st century woman of you yet, sweetie. Your mate will help you adapt a bit quicker." Didyme said with a wink.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth, earning me a glare from my angel. "Sorry baby, but you would have to see your face right now, you look so adorable."

She huffed and took a seat on one of the benches, while the Queens started to teach me about my gift and how to control it.


	5. Left For Dead

**Shielding Pain**

 **C5: Left For Dead**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the most recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: I kind of broke my promise and added an OC to this story, although she will have a very minor role in the story. I just felt it fit with how I set up this chapter. Next up will be a bit of a fluffy chapter, which I hope I will be able to upload in the course of next week, depending on what time I have to write.**

 **Bella's POV**

A few weeks later Jane and I were relaxing in our room when there was a frantic knock on our door. "Bella, you need to come to the Throne Room, something amazing has happened." Alice shouted from the other side.

We both groaned but got up none the less. Jane and Alice had really hit it off, but sometimes Jane struggled with the pixie's bubbly personality.

I on the other hand knew Alice only got this excited when something big had happened, or when she had seen something that would affect everyone.

"We better go and see what she wants, because she'll keep shouting until we do." I said softly.

"But you're so comfortable. I don't want to get up." Jane said a bit grumpy.

I smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I promise you that she wouldn't do this unless she has a very good reason. She would hate to jeopardize your budding friendship.

She sighed softly but got up anyway. "Fine, you and your stupid logic. But when we are back in our room, we will not leave for at least a day, until we need to go hunt."

I nodded and smiled at her. "You know I will never object to that, my love." I said before we blurred into our robes and then proceeded to open the door. "What is it Ali, we were just resting a bit." I said a little bit annoyed.

She smiled brightly at us. "I can't tell you, because you won't believe me if I will, all I can say is that you will be pleasantly surprised."

Both Jane and I quirked an eyebrow, but followed the excited pixie to the Throne Room anyway.

During our walk to the Throne Room I could smell someone familiar was here, but I couldn't quite place the scent just yet. "What's wrong Bella?" Jane asked softly.

"I can smell someone new is here and that I know the scent from somewhere, but I can't place it." I said in a similar tone, although most vampires could still hear us.

Alice just giggled as we walked into the Throne Room, and the woman I saw standing there with blood red eyes shocked me. "Esme?" I asked in shock.

She turned to us and smiled that motherly smile that I remembered her to have. "Hello Bella. How good to see you again."

"How is this possible Emmett told me Carlisle and Edward killed you." I said softly.

She just smiled and opened her arms for a hug, and after sharing a quick look with Jane I ran into her arms. "I almost died, my power saved me from the faith. Carlisle never knew about it. You see, I have the ability to heal even quicker from injuries, even regenerate lost limbs. They tore me apart but failed to finish the job. My head survived and from there I regenerated my body. When I heard that Carlisle got killed I figured I could go to the Volturi and offer myself to their mercy."

I couldn't help the smile that broke out over my face. "I'm glad you're here. I missed you so much."

She smiled at me. "I missed you too. Although I must admit I'm surprised to find you here."

I smiled at her. "I'll tell you the full story later, I think the Kings and Queens have some more to tell you."

"Indeed we do Isabella, please take your place beside your mate." Aro said with a knowing smile to me, Esme and Jane.

I nodded and took my spot beside Jane, our hands immediately locking together again.

The three kings and Queens smiled at us before turning their attention back to Esme. "Now, dear Esme, come forward, so we can see what you have been up to since your miraculous resurrection." Aro said as he held out his hand for her.

"Of course, my King." She said as she placed his hand in his.

Aro's eyes fluttered closed and a smile appeared on his face. "How interesting Esme. Your abilities are truly remarkable, although I fail to see the reasoning behind your decision not to come here sooner."

"I was afraid Edward and Carlisle would find out that I was still alive and accelerate their plans. The other reason was because I wanted to make sure Bella was safe. You have seen that I have thought of her as a daughter and I deeply regret my decision to leave her when she needed me." Esme said softly, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Then why did you? Surely this can't be because of Carlisle and Edward." Marcus asked a bit angry.

"To be very honest my King, it was. Carlisle and Edward's hold on the family was so great that we didn't dare defy them, and no matter how the rest of us pleaded, Edward especially wouldn't listen to reason when it came to Bella. We left because as hard as it was to believe that Bella didn't want anything to do with us anymore, we didn't want to upset her further by staying, that is the only reason, my King." She said honestly.

I couldn't help but growl when she said that. That bastard lied to them as much as he lied to me, and while I expected that, I didn't think even he would stoop that low, and Jane picked up on my irritation.

"Calm down my love, he will get his punishment soon enough." She said softly.

I smiled softly at her, squeezing her hand softly in agreeance.

"As it stands now you will be allowed to stay, but you are not in the Guard yet. Only when we feel we can trust you fully you will be granted a place under the Queens, unless there is someone besides the former Cullen's present that wants to say something on your behalf." Aro said seriously.

I felt this was a moment for me to step up. "If I may, Lord Aro. I think with her intimate knowledge of Edward and unique ability that she would make an excellent addition to the guard. It was not her fault she believed them. Edward fed me a similar lie before he left me. He told me that the family was leaving because they thought I was a threat to their lifestyle, while it was him who exposed himself to me."

Aro smiled at me. "Thank you Isabella. I will take your words into consideration. You, Esme, will appear in front of us tomorrow for our final verdict." Aro said with a knowing smile to me and Jane.

After that he dismissed Esme, who was led out of the Throne Room by Demetri and Alec, the latter of them staying close to the brunette, which made most of us smile.

"Now that she has been dealt with, I have a mission for you and Jane. We received reports of a rogue vampire here in Volterra and I want you to silence him. We can not allow a vampire to hunt in our town." Didyme said with her usual kind smile, although we could both see her emotions in her eyes.

We both nodded and after bowing to the three Queens, we made our way back to our room, to wait until nightfall to start our hunt.

 **Jane's POV**

When Isabella and I were roaming the city later that night, we quickly found the trail of the rogue vampire, although we could smell there was not just one of them, but at least three.

"Do you smell that love? I think we are going to have some fun tonight." I said with a sadistic smirk, which was mirrored by my mate.

"Of course I do. I've been looking forward to a bit of a challenge." She said softly, although I could see the sparkle in her eyes behind the mask she still wore.

I only smirked at her as we took to the rooftops, following our sense of smell to the three vampires, who were raping and feeding from a young blonde girl, probably just eighteen years old in one of the alleys.

Both Isabella and I growled at the sight. It was bad enough that they were feeding in our town, but to break a woman's sanctity before ending her, was unforgivable in our eyes.

We jumped down from our rooftop and landed silently in the alley, as not to let them know we were here yet. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and because we could smell they were newborns, they had no idea of knowing how fucked they were.

I sent the one currently violently fucking the girl to the ground in pain with my gift, causing the other ones to turn around. "Who the fuck are you bimbo's? Want some of us as well?" One of them asked with a growl. He was a young boy, probably just eighteen years of age with dirty blonde hair and a slight smirk on his face.

"Why are you always so intent on talking to our next victims, Riley? let's kill these bimbo's and be done with it. He wouldn't want us to be late again." The other one said a bit annoyed. He had a bit darker skin than the other and short black hair, but carried himself with a bit more elegance.

Both Isabella and I laughed at them. "You are so funny. You really think you will walk away from this in one piece, and perhaps you might be right. One of you will be coming with us before you die a horrible death." Isabella said with a dangerous smirk.

Without saying anything else she charged the blonde one, crushing the third one's skull as she did.

Since that one was dead I put the third one under my gift before he could do any harm to my mate. He was the one that would be coming with us, along with the girl. She might be of use to us at some point.

Isabella flashed me a quick smirk before she dismembered the last one, burning both of their bodies in a nearby dumpster.

"Could you take the girl, my love? I have to keep this one close if we are going to get them back to the castle quickly."

Isabella gave me a quick kiss and nodded. "Of course love, but why do you want to bring the girl with us?"

"Because the Queens have a soft spot for rape victims, given what happened to them all in their own pasts. They will make sure she is nursed back to full health and if we can confirm she will make a good vampire, she will be turned once she has been given the time to process, under professional guidance of course." I said with a soft smile.

"I understand that, I would want the same thing if something like that happened to me, but aren't the staff in the castle vampires? Won't they struggle with the blood so close to them?" She asked softly.

I only smiled at that. "They won't. Carlisle was not the only one who had an increased tolerance for human blood, it is not a gift on its own, and the vampires we employ for the infirmary have even greater control of their bloodlust, simply because they are older."

She nodded and gave me another kiss before we continued to the castle, keeping to the shadows as not to draw suspicion to the girl in my mate's arms.

The second we entered the castle, we made our way to the infirmary, which was only used at time like this, or when a member of the guard needed a limb reattached.

The staff there was always ready for new arrivals, and this time was no different. "Jane, how good to see you again, what can we do for you?" The chief doctor asked as we rushed in.

"I need you to help this girl to survive. She was raped and nearly drained by three rogue vampires. We need to inform the Queens on what happened, and get this bastard sentenced."

The doctor nodded and smiled at me. "We will make sure she will survive Jane, I trust you and the Queens will be back to check on her later?"

I nodded and together with Isabella made my way to the Throne Room, practically dragging that bastard behind me.

When we stepped into the Throne Room, we were unsurprised to see the entire present guard perk up, except the Cullen's, who seemed surprised to see the boy we were dragging into the room.

"I take it by your reaction that you know him?" Athenodora asked with her ever present smirk.

Alice nodded at her. "We do my Queen. This is Benjamin, who was a part of the Egyptian coven. Their leader Amun was a close friend of Carlisle." Alice said softly.

"And why did you bring him before us Jane, dear?" Didyme asked kindly.

I smiled at her. "We caught him and his two friends feeding on and raping a girl in an alley. The girl is currently in the infirmary being tended to, but the sole reason for bringing him here is because that we suspect him being in league with Edward."

"Then let me take a look dear Jane. I will find out what he has been up to." Aro said as he appeared out of nowhere, like he had a tendency of doing.

I bowed and backed away so that Aro could read him, taking my spot beside Isabella with a smirk.

"We should be very careful with him, he can manipulate the four elements with surprising ease." Eleazar said once Aro had read the boy.

Aro only nodded grimly at that, which was a first for most of us. "Unfortunately he cannot be swayed to our side. I'm afraid Edward has his clutches in him and most of the other well known Coven's too deep. He even convinced those bastards from Romania to join him."

I perked up at that, the remains of the Romanian Coven had been a thorn in our side for centuries, and now it seemed they had thrown themselves in with Edward.

Aro seemed to notice the change in my demeanor. "I know you are excited about this opportunity Jane, but we need to do this the proper way. We can deal with them and Edward at the same time, because the minute he or anyone involved with him decides something, we will know it thanks to Alice, but for now there is little we can do."

I pouted a little but nodded anyway, and I didn't need to look at my mate to know that she was smiling at me, probably wanting to comment on how cute I must have looked when I pouted.

"Now that we have sorted that, we can move on to the better part of today. Sentencing this bastard. Would you like to do the honors Isabella?" Sulpicia asked with a smile.

"I would be honored, my Queen." She said respectfully.

She then gave me a kiss and stalked up to the boy, who had been under my gift all this time. "Could you let him go after I snap his leg off, baby?" She asked with a devilish smirk.

I nodded and smirked as she did just that, breaking his left leg off at the knee, and as much as I loved using my gift on other vampires, I did as my mate requested.

She took her time in dismantling him, breaking off his lower limbs first, before moving on to the rest of his body, smirking the entire time. It seemed she was really enjoying her role of executioner today, and in my mind that was a good thing. It really showed her sadistic side a bit.

When she was done with dismembering the boy, his body parts were gathered by Demetri and Felix to be burned. "That was fun. I can't wait to do this to Fuckward." She said once she had taken a place beside me.

I smirked at her. "I knew you would love it."

She smiled and gave my hand a little squeeze in acknowledgment. "I must say you did very well Isabella. You are almost as vicious as your mate, but that comes as little surprise." Sulpicia said with a smile.

"Thank you my Queen, I aim to please." She said respectfully.

The Three Queens smiled at that. "I can see you will go far, but I think we should go and see how the girl is doing. I'm sure they are done with her by now." Didyme said with a kind smile.

We nodded and we followed the Queens to the infirmary, all three of them gasping softly when they entered.

The girl was sitting up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest and looking very fearful. It was the worst case I had seen in a long time, and after a long shared look between the three Queens, Didyme strode forward, her usual kind smile gracing her face.

 **Didyme's POV**

When I saw how fearful she was, everything inside of me just screamed to help her. It was always hard to see a young woman's spirit broken like this, but even I had to admit that she was one of the worst cases we had seen in recent years.

I approached her gently and took a seat near the edge of her bed, making sure to keep some distance between us. "You're okay now, no one here is going to hurt you. May I ask you what your name is?"

She looked at me a bit fearfully, but the look was quickly replaced by a look of awe. "My name is Lena, but I don't know who you are." She said softly, while looking around if there were any further threats.

"Lena, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I bet you are wondering where you are and who we are. I am called Didyme, and you are in our castle, where you will be protected for as long as you need, and we will also arrange for professional help, if that is what you want."

She blushed a little at that, reminding me a lot of Isabella when Jane brought her in. "I would like that, but why are you so willing to help me. Is there something you want from me?"

I only smiled at her. "We don't want something from you, dear Lena. Due to things that happened in my past I have taken it on myself to take care of victims like yourself. Call it a life mission if you will."

"You're not that much older than I am, at least by the looks of it." She muttered softly.

I shared a look with Athenodora and Sulpicia, who nodded at me. "Looks can be deceiving, young one. The truth is that I am a vampire and well over three thousand years old, so it has been my mission for quite a while."

She looked a bit shocked at that. "I would never have guessed. Wait, does that mean you're going to kill me?"

"Of course not. We want to help you get better and then offer you a position here if that is what you wish. You will always be cared for and we'll provide you with everything you will ever need." I said kindly.

She seemed to think about it for a moment. "And if I choose to become like you, is that an option as well?"

"If you truly want that, we will make it so, but I must advice you to talk to someone first. These kind of memories usually are the first to come back once you are turned." I said with a soft smile.

Finally she smiled at me, the first real smile I had seen on her. "As long as I can stay here, I'm okay with everything. My parents threw me out when they found out I was a lesbian and like older women."

"You poor thing. No one will ever judge you here. A lot of our guard members are mated to females, but we'll leave you to rest a bit. We'll send someone by with something to eat for you soon."

She smiled and nodded before laying back down, while I patted her hand before making my way back to Athenodora and Sulpicia, who followed me to my office after dismissing Isabella and Jane.

"That was uncharacteristically kind of you Di. Any particular reason for that?" Sulpicia asked once we had taken a seat.

I only smiled at them. "You both saw how she was. The worst victim of rape I have seen in almost one hundred years. She deserves that special attention from us, and I have a feeling she might be useful to us in the future, we'll ask Eleazar to check if she has a gift later on, and perhaps my Marcus can see if she is mated to someone in the castle."

"Still, it was dangerous to reveal everything already. Aro and Caius are usually not so forgiving with humans that know about us." Athenodora said softly.

"I know, but I had to gain her trust somehow, and I believe that giving her the full truth would help her bonds to us." I said with a soft smile.

They all nodded in agreeance. "I do wonder why you suspect she has a gift, there is nothing that indicates that." Sulpicia said with a smile.

"Call it a gut feeling, Cia. I have this feeling that that girl might be pretty important for us, in some form or another." I said with a soft smile.

"You're speaking of the fight against Edward that is coming up, or am I wrong?" Athenodora asked softly.

I nodded at her. "Of course I am, there are little other threats to our husband's rule at this point in time, and since we all heard that those two Romanian bastards are with him, we might kill two birds with one stone here, all we have to do is make sure to train our guard even better. it's been a while since we fought these numbers."

"I think it will be good for the entire Guard to fight in such a battle again, we can't afford them to grow complacent due to inactivity." Sulpicia said softly.

We all nodded at that before we called it a night. We were all dying to spend some time with our mates, and me most of all. Marcus has always been the light of my afterlife, and we usually are attached at the hip, but sometimes we both find it enjoyable to spend some time alone with our best friends, which are in his case my brother Aro and Caius, and for me those are of course Sulpicia and Athenodora, mostly because of our shared experiences before we were turned.

 **Bella's POV**

The moment Jane and I got back in our room, we wasted no time in cuddling up in our bed again, of course without the burden of clothes.

Ever since Edward left me I took up the habit of sleeping without clothes on, no longer wanted to feel constricted anymore, at least while I slept, and I'm glad didn't mind following me in this habit, although I suspected that had something to do with the easy access she got to my body. She was quite horny when we were alone and quite frankly I didn't mind the attention I got from my mate.

Because we were both feeling a bit frisky, it didn't take long for Jane to be on top of me so we could eat each other out, which was by far our favorite position to make love.

"The things you do to me Isabella, they are truly beyond words." She said with a loud moan.

I smiled at her and stuck two fingers into her tight pussy. "The same could be said for you my love, your tongue is magic."

She smirked and turned around so that our breasts brushed against each other, making us both moan. "Sometimes I would love to use just a little bit of my gift on you, not to hurt you of course, but to tingle your senses a bit. It could make our lovemaking so much more interesting." She said before kissing me.

I smiled and caressed her cheek. "We could always work on my shield a bit more so that I can sort of disable it when we are alone, but we could also find some more inventive ways of making love."

"And what do you propose my love? We can't really vent our darker urges on each other without seriously hurting each other." She said softly.

"I was thinking we could try a bit of bondage, as long as we don't use our strength, it could be fun." I said with a mischievous smirk.

That seemed to make her freeze a little, and I could see a bit of fear creeping up into her eyes, which was something I didn't think was possible. "Are you okay my love?"

"I'm sorry love, I just had a little flashback. I do not have the best memories of being tied up. All I can think of is the pole they tied me and Alec to when they tried to burn us for witchcraft." She said softly, almost in a whisper.

I pulled her close and let her rest her head in the crook of my neck. "I should be sorry, my love. The last thing I would ever want to do is to make you relive that horrible time. Can you forgive me?" I asked softly, knowing if I was still able to cry, I would be bawling right now.

"Of course I forgive you my love. I haven't told you much of my past yet, mostly because I don't remember a lot of it, and I promise to try and talk to you more about it." She said before kissing me softly.

I sighed in relief and pulled her back on top of me. "Will you let me show you how sorry I am for bringing back those horrible memories?"

She only nodded and I flipped us over, letting her down to the mattress gently, as if she was human and I had to be extra careful with her.

I started peppering soft kisses all over her body, paying special attention to her stiff nipples, making her moan loudly.

I spent hours showing my love how much I loved her and how much I needed her, and she didn't seem to mind the attention one bit as she crashed from one orgasm into another, and finally we ended up cuddled up against each other, sated for the moment.


	6. Heart To Heart

**Shielding Pain**

 **C6: Heart to Heart**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Bella's POV**

A few weeks later Jane and I were called by the three Queens, and since we were not doing anything else besides getting to know each other in the most intimate of ways for the last week, we were glad to get out of our room again.

Renee had been badgering us about going shopping and it seemed like Alice had been behind that, so after a week of asking, begging and the occasional threat from Jane, we finally relented agreeing to go shopping with Renee, Heidi, Alice and Rose once we were done with whatever the Queens required of us.

"Do we really have to do this, Isabella? I really don't want to spend a day shopping with that bubbly pixie and your mother." My dark said a bit grumpy, and it took a lot of control not to coo at her because she looked so adorable.

She of course caught on and glared at me, although there was little heat behind it. "We promised love, and we do have to report to the Queens first, perhaps they have a mission for us that just can't wait."

She huffed a little but followed me to the Throne Room anyway, although she kept her arms crossed across her chest the entire time.

I couldn't help but smile and wrap an arm around her waist as we walked to the Throne Room, and thankfully that eased her agitation a little, because I had learned that an agitated Jane is no one's friend, not even mine. "You know Isabella, if you were anyone else but my mate, you would have died a thousand times already with all the teasing you have been doing to me lately."

"I should have died a thousand times before I was even turned, or even met Fuckward. I have always been accident prone, and have broken more bones than I care to count. I just think you are so damn adorable when you are being teased, and I know you have to portray this badgirl image to the outside, which is why I only tease you in our room, since I know no one can hear us in there." I said softly.

Jane smiled softly and pushed me into a dark alcove, hugging me tightly. "I know you are extremely cautious with where and when you tease me, and I didn't mean to bring back bad memories for you, but I do wonder what Renee did when you had so many accidents."

"Like I said before, she was never really a mom for me, except when I got hurt. She always cared for me and tended to my wounds whenever I got hurt. I remember the first time I broke my arm that she stayed so calm when she drove me to the hospital, ignoring every red light she passed on the way. She stayed with me when James had attacked me, and she was there every minute of the day, making sure I didn't feel alone and getting me everything I could possibly need." I said softly.

She smiled at that. "I'm glad to hear that, because after hearing this I have half a mind to have a serious talk with Renee."

"You won't need to love. When it mattered she was an amazing mom to me. She noticed very early on that I needed a best friend more."

Jane nodded and gave me a soft kiss before we continued the trek to the Throne Room.

The moment we entered the Throne Room, the three queens smiled at us. "Good day you two, I trust you are doing well today?" Didyme asked with a smile.

"Of course we are, my Queen." Jane said respectfully.

They all smiled at us. "We called on you for a reason of course, and it involves your planned shopping trip. With the threat of Edward and his army looming, we want you to be on the lookout for anything unusual while you are out. Anything that can give us another advantage over him will be good." Athenodora said seriously.

We nodded and I couldn't help but smile at the slight scowl on Jane's face, for which of course she gave me a glare.

"There is one other thing we wanted to inform you about. Due to recent developments between Esme Cullen and Alec, she will stay here as a member of our Guard." Sulpicia said with a smile.

"Could I ask what developments those are, my Queen?" Jane asked softly.

They smiled at that. "Allow me to answer that, dear Jane. It has been revealed that Esme is Alec's mate, and that is also the reason they aren't here at this moment, you know how newly mated couples are." Marcus said as he joined us.

I could see that my dark angel felt a bit conflicted about this. "Are you okay, angel?" I asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I am, I'm glad my brother finally found his mate, but it is a bit difficult to believe that that Cullen woman is his mate."

"Personally I guessed it was something like that, given how they practically swooned for each other when Alec had to bring her to her room, which I guess he didn't, but instead took her to his room. It was something similar to the look you had towards me when we first met." I said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded. "With that being said, I think it is time you girls get going, because there is a pixie haired vampire that is bouncing around to go shopping." Didyme said with a smile.

We nodded and bowed before we made our way to the entrance of the Castle, where the others were waiting for us, with Jane scowling a bit the entire way.

Thankfully Alice was distracted enough by Renee to be too exuberant, and it was anonymously decided to place her in the car with Renee and Heidi so that Rose could ride with us, since that would ensure that this day wouldn't fall apart before it even began.

We also decided that I would be driving this time, and surprisingly Jane chose to sit in the back so that Rose could take the spot next to me, which I didn't really mind, since we had a lot to talk about during this trip.

"So Bella, how do you feel about the fact that Esme is now basically your sister-in-law?" Rosalie asked once we were on the road.

I groaned softly at that. "Please don't refer to her as that, it sends disturbing pictures into my head. I still think of her as my mother in some ways, so to think of her as that is a bit disturbing."

Rosalie smiled at that. "I was just teasing you Bella. it's unfortunate you can't blush anymore, I always enjoyed making you blush."

"It's just as well, it was one of the things I hated about being human, especially since my vampire sisters were so adept at making me blush." I said with a smile.

"I seem to remember that not only they were good at that, my love." Jane practically purred in my ear.

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "You still are better at it then even Alice ever was, my angel, mostly because you stir things inside of me that I never even knew were possible."

Rosalie laughed lightly at that. "As cute as you two are together, you two better don't start anything that you can't finish, unless you either want to have an audience or mind letting me out of the car first."

Jane growled lowly at her. "You better not be kidding yourself here, blondie. What Isabella and I share will never have any form of an audience. No one other than myself is worthy of seeing her in the most intimate of ways."

Rosalie smirked at that. "Really, short stuff, then maybe I probably shouldn't tell you about that time Alice and I caught her naked at our home."

Jane growled loudly and in my rear-view mirror I could see that Jane was doing everything to control herself, and I knew I had to diffuse the situation quickly before she snapped. "It's not as bad as Rose makes it sound love. It had been raining heavily that day and since I am like ten clothing sizes bigger than Alice, I had to change into some of Rose's clothes to avoid pneumonia, and being the clumsy girl that I was, I of course managed to get myself tangled in the legs of the pants, and when Rose and Alice heard the crash I made on the floor, they literally caught me with my pants down, and a full view of everything, since there was no way I would ever wear something as skimpy as what Rose passes for underwear." I said softly.

Jane glared murderously at Rose, but relaxed a whole lot. "I take offense to that, Bella. My underwear is not skimpy, just sexy."

"A lace red see through thong and bra is skimpy, Rose, especially when I have to be the one that has to wear them, how was I even going to explain it to my father if he ever found them in the laundry." I said with a quirked eyebrow.

She smiled at that. "I never even thought about your father, but I guess that would have raised some questions, but I guess that was half the fun, and I had to admit you looked pretty good in my clothes, albeit that they were a bit long for you."

I smiled and nodded at her. "That's probably because you are a lot taller than me, not to mention better endowed in some areas."

Rose laughed at that. "Hey, if you got it, flaunt it, that's what Alice always says anyway. I have to admit that it I not always agree with her choices, especially when it comes to clothes."

From the corner of my eye I could see that Jane was completely relaxed again and I was glad for that, since she really looked seconds away from ripping Rosalie apart a few minutes earlier.

The more I looked at her through my mirror, the more I could see there was something bothering her, so I pulled over into an abandoned parking lot and asked Rose to take over while I got in the back with my mate. "What's wrong angel? You look troubled."

She smiled faintly and rested her head against my shoulder while Rosalie pulled out of the lot again. "I am troubled, love. I sometimes forget that we haven't been mated for that long, and don't know a lot about your former life, or how you entertained your friendships. I love you with every fiber of my being, but you are still mostly an enigma to me, and sometimes I wonder if my possessiveness of you towards the Cullens will drive you away from me." She said softly, almost broken, and it broke my heart to hear my dark angel be so insecure.

"Rose could you let us out here, and tell the others that we'll be there a bit later? Jane and I have some things to talk about." I asked softly.

She only nodded and pulled into the side of the road, where we flashed out of the car and into the surrounding forest.

 **Jane's POV**

Once we were both sure no one could hear us, Isabella pulled me against her. "I guess we really should have talked about this earlier, it was never my intention to make you feel upset, you do know that, right my dark angel?" She asked softly.

I nodded and relaxed against her. "I suppose we should have, but our relationship took off so fast that I think we both never considered talking about this. I have always been very guarded about my past, and even within the Castle I have very few friends, so I don't know how to act friendly with others." I said in an equally soft tone.

She smiled and pulled me into a kiss, which I gladly accepted. I wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable, especially not around my own mate, but something told me that it was not entirely me that was causing this.

Suddenly we both stiffened when an unfamiliar smell entered our nostrils. We shared a quick look with each other and thought exactly the same. Newborn.

Soon enough we saw a young girl who seemed to be focused on the both of us, her eyes bright red and teeth bared at us.

We both growled while Isabella lowered her shield over me, and immediately I felt my confidence returning. This girl must have some kind of emphatic gift, unfortunately it will not save her.

She foolishly charged us, although she didn't get very far due to my own gift. She screamed in pain and Isabella and I took our time in dismembering her.

"Did that help any love, now that you've had a chance to vent your frustration?" She asked with a soft smile.

I nodded and tackled her to the ground with a smirk, kissing her passionately. "I think that little bitch was an empath of some kind, which made me feel so vulnerable. I'm feeling more confident than ever."

She smiled and pulled me close. "Then I think that bitch must have been trailing us for a while, which would make this a big possibility that Fuckward is behind this and that he is closer than we think."

I growled at that, just the thought of that bastard coming anywhere close to my mate was enough to send my instincts into overdrive. "I hope he shows his face today, that way we can end him together."

She smiled as we got back up. "I don't think we would be that lucky my love. He has always been very good at letting other people do his fighting for him. Even when we will finally face him, there will be a lot of newborns we have to cut through."

I smirked at that. "With the numerous gifts in the Volturi his army will be nullified in no time, which leaves us a clear path to him."

Isabella smiled and gave me a quick kiss before holding out her hand to me. "I promise that we will talk about this love, but I think we should wait until we are back in our room at the Castle, where we will have the privacy we need for this emotional talk."

I nodded and kissed her before we took off in the direction of the city, where I was sure that the other had already raided every clothing store available.

 **Alice's POV**

When we saw Rosalie arrive alone in the parking lot, we all knew there was something wrong, and Rose quickly confirmed that fact when she told us what happened. Thankfully we were still on the parking lot and not a lot of people were about, otherwise we would've had a problem when I slipped into a vision of Bella and Jane fighting a newborn.

I knew one newborn wasn't a problem for them, but it meant that Edward was closing in on Volterra and that he would be ready to attack soon.

When I came back out of my vision, I saw Renee and Heidi staring at me with curious looks on their faces, which was probably because they had never seen me like this.

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked softly.

"I saw Bella and Jane taking out a newborn of Edwards army. I saw her before and she was quite powerful. But you know that a single newborn doesn't stand a chance against both of them, and I also saw that they will be here in about ten minutes." I said with a smile.

They all smiled at that. "I'm glad they're okay, Jane was a bit off in the car, a lot more possessive of Bella than she usually is. She couldn't even tell the difference between a joke and a serious comment anymore."

"That's really unlike Jane, she usually enjoys a good banter, especially with other women." Heidi said with a bit of a frown.

Renee smiled and kissed her mate softly. "I'm sure she'll be fine love. Bella is pretty good at improving peoples moods, unless that has changed in the past year." She said as she looked to Rose and me.

"When we got to know her, her world seemed to revolve around Edward, or rather with him being a vampire, but as soon as she started to bond with Emmett, we could see that she was the one in need of cheering up, it was pretty telling how close she stayed to Alice or him at times." Rosalie said with a smile mostly to me.

I nodded in agreement as I could smell the two girls approaching us, and I was sure the rest of us could smell them as well. "We should not push them for information, they'll tell us when they are ready." Rose said softly.

We all nodded and smiled at them as they jumped down from a nearby rooftop, landing a few feet away from us, and I could see that Jane's trademark scowl was back in place.

"Hey everyone, ready for this shopping trip?" Bella asked with a bright smile, which unnerved me a bit, she had never been so enthusiastic about shopping before.

"Of course we are, we've been waiting for you two to get here so we can get this started, there are only so many hours in a day that we can shop in." I said with a similar smile.

"We talked about this exuberance about shopping, pixie. There is no need for you to go crazy here." Jane said menacingly.

I was used to this by now, so I only smiled at her. "Take it easy Jane, I was just joking, I happen to like shopping as much as you like your job, so let's try and keep it civil for the humans, okay?"

She growled softly and huffed a little before Bella hooked her arm through hers, stopping her from commenting right now.

We made our way to one of the nearby malls, where Renee took Bella for some long needed bonding, and Heidi took Jane, since she was less likely to antagonize her as Rose and I were still testing our boundaries with the volatile little vampire.

This left me with Rose, which I didn't mind one bit, since our tastes in clothes were similar enough for this to be a fun day.

 **Renee's POV**

As Bella and I made our way through various stores, I couldn't help but notice how much more happier she looked now that she was a vampire, and while it is of course the wish of any mother that her child be happy, I couldn't help but feel guilty about the fact that I had practically abandoned her at a very young age, at least emotionally.

As always Bella noticed there was something wrong with me, and after paying for our things, she took me to one of the restaurants in the mall, and after we placed our orders she looked at me with as serious a look as I ever seen on her face. "What's wrong Mom? You've been looking at me a bit weird ever since we entered our last store."

I smiled at her. "Your observation skills never cease to amaze me Bella. I was merely observing how much happier you seem to have been in the last weeks, and exactly how much I failed you as a mother."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug. "It's okay. I have thought a lot about everything in the past couple of weeks and I have come to the conclusion that I can't blame you for any of it. It taught me to stand up for myself when it was necessary and how not to be noticed in a crowd. You were there for me when it mattered the most, like when I came out and Charlie threatened to kick me out. Or when I hurt myself or whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on. You knew I needed a female friend more than a mother most times, and while Alice is and will always be my best friend, you are a close second together with Rose. You will of course always be my Mom, who I will still come to when it gets a bit too much for me, that will never change. But the reason I am so happy is Jane. She is my everything, and I have never felt that for anyone."

I only smiled at that. "I'm glad I was able to teach you the most important things in life. I know I wasn't much of a mother, but I always made sure to be there for you when you needed me. You are the best daughter I as a mother could have ever wished for. You really are a miracle. I also know that my time as your mother is mostly over, but I'm still glad that we are still able to be such great friends."

"Like I said Mom, you'll always be my mother and I will still come to you whenever I need to have a heart to heart that I can't have with Jane or Alice. I will always need you in my life, and that is why I am so glad you were turned before I was, otherwise I would have requested the Kings and Queens for you to be brought to us as well. I just can't live without you in my life, and who knows, perhaps you can finally learn some new technologies without it running away from you." She said with a smile.

I laughed and nodded. "I'm sure I will. Heidi has already been trying to get me to take selfies of our shopping trip today, but I swear that technology still hates me, I have already broken three phones since I've been turned."

"You'll learn Mom, I'm sure your mate will teach you exactly how to use a smartphone, otherwise Alice or I will help you with that." She said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded at her. "I suppose you're right. Heidi has been helpful in multiple ways, and I am not just talking about this new life we now both lead."

"Mom, as much as I enjoy our close relationship, I think some things should be left unsaid. I think I want to know as much of your bedroom exploits with Heidi as you want to know of mine with Jane." She muttered softly.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "That's true, but I do like to tease you like I have always done, Bells. You know you need that from time to time."

She growled softly, but I could hear there wasn't any real meaning behind it. "Come sweetie, let's go and shop some more, I think we've had enough of heavy talk today." I said with a soft smile.

Bella nodded and after paying we continued our trip through the mall, laughing about most of the things we saw the humans do, which was exactly how we ourselves had behaved before being turned.

 **Jane's POV**

When Isabella and I were back in our room later that evening, since the pixie's shopping trip had lasted most of the day, although I had to admit I did get some nice clothes out of it. Isabella and I were currently cuddled up together in our bed after we had just given our report on the attack to the Queens.

"What are you thinking about, angel. I can practically see the wheels in your head turning." She said softly.

I smiled and kissed her. "Just thinking about everything that happened today. That newborn brought back a lot of things that I thought I had buried in the recesses of my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it? Or should I tell you a bit more about myself like I promised?" She asked softly.

I only nodded and repositioned myself a bit, so that I was lying in her arms, with my head resting against her amazing breasts, which made her smile at me.

"I don't really know how to start this, so I'll just start at the beginning. I was a little bit clumsy when I was younger, and with every bruise or broken bone I got, my mom was always there to hold me and help me. I'll admit that it hurt a bit that she wasn't more of a mom when I was growing up, but looking back I needed more of a female friend. Most of the friends, and I use that term loosely here, were boys. The girls were always a bit too over the top girly for me, so I kind of became a tomboy. When my parents got divorced it was a given that I was going to go with my mom, since my dad and I never really connected. Around the time that I turned fifteen I knew that I liked girls, and had some flings as well. My mom supported me so much in coming out that she actually bought a shirt that said 'I'm not gay, but my daughter is' that still embarrasses me to this day. When I moved back to Forks a year later and I met the Cullens, I was immediately fascinated with them, and while it may have seemed I was in love with Edward, I really wasn't, to be very honest I was enthralled by Rosalie more, since I really like blondes." She said softly as she kept stroking her fingers over my hand.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "I think I owe your mother, Rosalie and the pixie an apology. I really thought there was something more to your devotion to them, but now I realize that they really are your friends, and I should thank them for caring for you and loving you until we met."

She smiled and kissed me. "I think my mom would love that. She is really scared of saying something wrong and upsetting you. She cares a lot about you, just because you love me so much."

"I'll go talk to her in a few days, if we don't get any summons from the Queens of course. But I suppose it is my turn to tell you something more about myself."

"You don't have to, my angel. I know everything I need to know about you just by being so close to you. I know talking about your past hurts you, and the last thing I want is to hurt you by reliving it." She said sweetly.

I only smiled and kissed her softly. "Then we will not talk about it. The past does not matter anymore, only the future in front of us, and I couldn't think of a better woman to stand by my side, or in tonight's case, under me." I said as I ripped her robes off and started sucking on her nipples.

The last thing I heard before I lost myself in pleasuring my mate were her divine moans as she tangled her hands in my hair.


	7. Vision of War

**Shielding Pain**

 **C7: Vision of War**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **Bella's POV**

A month later Jane and I were on guard duty in the Throne Room with Alec, Esme, Alice and Jasper when Heidi and Renee brought a newborn in, who had clearly been in a fight recently, and I couldn't help but smile at my mom, who didn't want to hurt a fly when she was human, now clearly had no qualms about nearly killing newborn vampires.

The three Kings were not in Volterra at this point, and had a part of the Guard with them on their special trip, with not even the Queens knowing where they went, so it fell to the three Queens to pass judgement on this one.

"We found this one stalking the city, my Queens. We thought it would be prudent to bring him before you." Renee said respectfully.

The three queens smirked at him. "Well, well. Another newborn that Edward sent to his inevitable death, tell me boy, what were you hoping to achieve coming here alone?" Athenodora asked maliciously.

"He sent me to scout ahead to see if you pathetic assholes are plotting something, and now that I know you do, he knows as well. So go ahead and kill me if you want, your days are numbered anyway." He said with a similar look.

The three Queens smirked at him. "Kill you, no, we're not going to kill you yet. For now you'll be put in the dungeons, until we have decided what we will do with you, but I don't think you need your entire body in there. Heidi, Renee, could you relieve him of his legs and right arm?" Didyme said sweetly.

They nodded and ripped off the boys legs, who was already under Alec's gift so he wouldn't scream out his pain, since the next load of tourists was underway.

Heidi and Renee dragged the boy to the dungeons once they were done with dismembering the boy, and when they were back in the Throne Room, the Queens turned to us. "This changes everything, Edward is probably already in Volterra, or at least very close, and he knows that Aro, Caius and Marcus aren't here. We have to prepare for war sooner than we though." Sulpicia said as a soft gasp was heard.

Alice had slipped into a vision and by the way Jasper had crouched down in front of her, whatever she was seeing was very serious.

When her eyes returned to their dark crimson a few minutes later Didyme stood in front of her with a soft smile on her face. "What did you see, Alice dear?" She asked sweetly.

"I saw Edward and his army, you were right, he is in Volterra, but doesn't know that the kings aren't here. he's lying in wait for a prime opportunity to strike. I saw that the town will not survive if we confront him here. We need to take this somewhere we can control the battle. I saw that he plans his all-or-nothing assault two weeks from now, and he really does believe he can win this." Alice said softly.

Athenodora smirked at that. "I'm glad that we know better. He will not win this and will die trying, although I have an idea that might work out for all of us, but we will have to discuss this with Aro, Caius and Marcus when they get back. What we want you all to do, is to go and prepare for this, you may do this in any way you please, but I will demand at least two full days of training in the coming week. You are dismissed." She said with a short wave of her hand

We all nodded and bowed before I took Alice, Rose and Jane to the library. It was the one place in the Castle we could talk freely to each other, and over the course of the last month Jane had tried to build a friendship with Rose, and I had to admit that watching them banter with each other was very amusing now that Jane knew Rosalie only wanted to be my friend and not wanted to start anything with me.

Once we were seated in our regular positions, which was Rose and Alice sprawled out lazily on the chairs, and me and Jane in the love-seat, Alice turned to us with a worried look on her face. "There is something else that I saw that I didn't tell the Queens. While we will suffer no losses on our side, Edward will try to take out the Kings and Queens. I have seen several outcomes of this, and in any where they do not survive will leave Volterra crippled. It will ultimately fall to us four, with Jazz, Emmett and Alec to make sure this doesn't happen, and the only way I have seen that success is if we take out Edward first, and I do mean before we even consider killing anyone else. His control of this army is wavering after you took out his lieutenants, and I have seen that at least half of his army will be easy enough to finish once he is dead. The rest will surrender."

"Why haven't you told this to the Queens? They need to know this so they can plan it in our strategy." Jane asked a bit agitated.

Alice merely smiled at her. "Because I have seen the outcome of that as well. There is a traitor within Volterra who relays everything back to Edward, and you won't like who it is."

I smiled at that, because I had my suspicions. "Let me guess, it's Lena?" I asked softly.

She nodded at that. "Yes, it seems Edward dazzled her as much as he did to you, but the difference is that she stays devoted to him, but since the Queens have her under their protection, they won't believe it when we tell them. We have to find a way to expose her when the Queens are present."

Jane growled at that. "That little bitch, after all we did for her, this is how she repays us. She is going to suffer for this, Queens protection or not."

"Perhaps she planned it like this, my love. Knowing Edward he is still adamant that I belong at his side, and perhaps he ordered them to make it seem like they raped her and made sure she would be found by us. If I know him a little bit, he planned every little bit of this." I said softly.

All three of them looked shocked at that. "You're absolutely right, I've heard her giggle when I passed the infirmary a few weeks ago, and I know that is not something you do when you've just been raped, even if you account for all the help she has received over the last month." Rose said with a growl.

"We should go and inform the Queens after we have fed. They will be much more receiving afterwards." Jane said softly as she relaxed into me.

Alice and Rose nodded and perked up when a certain smell entered our noses. "Speaking of feeding, we should go back. Dinner is served." I said with a smile.

The three of them groaned at that as we made our way back to the Throne Room. "Please stop referring feeding as having dinner love. It is giving me very weird thoughts." Jane said with a glare.

"Sorry love, I'll try." I said with a soft smile.

She gave me a quick kiss as we followed Alice and Rose to the Throne Room, since we were the ones who needed to lock it once the group of tourists was in.

 **Rosalie's POV**

After feeding and the remainder of the guard had gone to train, we turned to the three Queens, who were removing the last stains from their faces. "My Queens, a moment of your time if you please?" Alice asked respectfully.

They smiled and nodded. "Of course, young Alice. You may speak freely." Sulpicia said kindly.

Alice smiled at them. "Thank you my Queens, I have some more information that I didn't tell you about my vision. It showed that Edward has to die first when the day of the battle comes, since Jane and Bella killed his best lieutenants his army is in disarray, when he dies one half will surrender and the other half will be easy to kill, but the most important part, which is part of the reason I didn't disclose this information when everyone was present. There is a traitor in the castle, someone who relays every bit of information back to Edward. I have seen that this traitor is Lena, and Rosalie has heard her giggle in the infirmary a few weeks ago, and as you know that is not something you do when you have been raped recently."

"Are you absolutely sure about this, because you know that the girl is under our protection." Athenodora said with narrowed eyes.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, my Queen. My vision was crystal clear about her. We also have reason to believe that everything that led her to us was set up by Edward, since he still wants Bella to be his." Alice said respectfully.

Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme shared a look and then turned back to us. "Then we will confront her in a few days, as not to make her suspicious, and we will post a guard in the vicinity of her room, so we can confirm some things."

We nodded and bowed before Rose and I took our leave, since Bella and Jane had guard duty for the rest of the day.

"So what did you have in mind for the rest of the day Alice, our husbands are training, and I don't want to start just yet, and no, we're not going shopping again." I said with a smirk.

She pouted a little at that. "Pity, I wanted to go shopping, but fine we'll go and see what we can do while our husbands are busy beating each other into a figurative pulp."

"We've bought out three stores worth of clothes just a month ago. We don't need any more clothes, but shoes, those we could use a few more, but we should take Bella with us, she needs to learn to walk in something else than Converse." I said with a smile.

"I know right! I've begged her so many times to try heels for once, but she just won't humor me anymore." She said as her pout only grew.

I smiled at her. "We have to accept that you probably aren't the most important woman in her life anymore Ali, we can't force her to be like us anymore. She is happier now than both of us have ever seen her, not to mention more open about just about everything."

"I know, but it hurts a little that she doesn't need us anymore. I feel like I lost one of my best friends." She said softly.

I gave her a quick hug and smiled at her. "She is still your best friend, she still comes to you when she needs something. But perhaps you should talk to her sometime, tell her what's bothering you, she's still in the honeymoon phase of her relationship with Jane after all."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll do that, now let's go and do something fun, it has been a while since we had a girls day."

I had to smile at her, sometimes she was so bipolar, sad in one moment and all happy in the next, but I understood where she comes from. She and Bella had such a close relationship before we were forced to leave her, and our betrayal still stung a lot with her.

We decided to spend the rest of the day in the library, where we mainly gossiped about everything that came to mind.

 **Jane's POV**

The remainder of the day we watched as the Queens gossiped with each other about everything that came to mind, and while I usually didn't mind Guard duty, days like this made me hate it with a passion.

"I don't think we will need your services today Jane and Isabella, I don't think we have to pass judgment today, but there is one thing we want to talk to you about. With everything that has been going on we understand that some things may have been unclear. Let me start with saying that we believed you when you told us about Lena, but we didn't want to alert her. She has been wandering around the castle a lot these days and we never know where she might hear us. That alone is reason enough for us to end her as soon as possible, because you know how much we hate liars, especially about something like this." Athenodora finished darkly.

"If I may, my Queen. I might have an idea that will work for everyone. Keep her alive until the battle with Edward and feed her false information." Isabella said with a devious smile.

The three Queens quirked an eyebrow at that. "You know that we can't keep her alive after what she has done, or did you have another idea?" Sulpicia asked intrigued.

Isabella smiled at her. "I was thinking to keep her alive until we let Edward 'invade the Castle, and then kill her in front of him. That might make him even more reckless which will make it easy for us to finish him off."

"That's absolutely devious Isabella. I can see that our dear Jane is a good influence on you. We will certainly discuss this with our husbands when they come back tomorrow, and we would like it if you and Jane were here when we present this, to give them some more insight on your way of thinking." Sulpicia said with a smirk.

She smiled and bowed. "Of course, my Queens, it would be our honor."

I smirked and gave her hand a squeeze. "And you Jane, do you agree with your mate's plan?" Didyme asked with a smile.

"Of course my Queens, it will work out in our favor if we lure them into a smaller fighting space, where his army will count for little when they are under the influence of our powers." I said with a soft smirk.

The three Queens smiled at that. "We agree, and we will press Caius for this course of action, but for until they return, you are dismissed. We will see you tomorrow." Sulpicia said with a smile.

We both nodded and bowed before we took our leave, making our way to our room immediately.

Once we were cuddled up to each other in bed Isabella turned to me. "Do you think I'm a bad person for wanting to hurt him so much, Janie?" She asked softly.

I smiled and kissed her. "I don't think you're a bad person when it comes to Fuckward. He deserves everything that is coming to him, but why do you ask me this. You should know by now that I will never find any flaw when it comes to you."

She smiled at that. "Sometimes I think that things could have gone a bit better. It still stings that they all left me, and even though I now know that they fought for me, it still hurts that they left none the less."

"This will sound weird coming from my mouth, but you should talk to the pixie about this. You two were quite close before they left, am I right?"

She nodded and sighed softly. "We were, and I would give anything to have that friendship back, but I don't know how to talk to her about it, so much has happened after all."

I smiled and straddled her to drive my point home. "You two usually have plenty to talk about, so just go to her and talk to her at some point. I'm sure you two will have gotten everything of your chests in no time, and if you want some privacy, I'll go train with blondie or something."

"I never knew you could be so compassionate, but I guess I should have expected a little of me to rub off on you." She said with a wink.

I growled playfully at that. "I'll show you compassionate, my love. Your talk will have to wait." I said as I ripped off her robes, revealing a sinfully sexy red set of lingerie, which was a first for me to see on her.

She smirked as she saw my eyes darken. "Is something the matter love, usually you have me naked already."

"Just basking in the beauty of this sinfully sexy set of lingerie, my love. It seems you always know exactly what I need." I said before pulling down one of the cups of her bra and taking her already stiff nipple between my teeth, making her moan loudly.

"I try to be sexy for you, my love, but I see this is something that would be worth repeating?" She asked softly.

I only nodded as I teased her body, slowly kissing my way down until I got to the tiny red strip of lace, which was already soaked by her delicious juices. "Indeed it is Isabella. I wouldn't mind getting you out of these every time we make love." I said huskily.

She smiled at me and pulled my hair out of its bun. "Then I will do that, my love, but I would like it if you get naked as well, or do you not want me to admire your gorgeous body?"

I only smiled and ripped off my own robes, and unlike my beyond sexy mate I didn't wear underwear beneath them. They only slowed me down when I wanted to have a moment with my mate.

"I always love the fact that you don't like underwear love. It makes everything so much easier." She said with a giggle.

I smirked and kissed that sensitive spot just above her pubic bone. "It works both ways my love. It saves us time when we crave each other again."

She smiled and moaned as I pulled aside her thong and started eating her out, moaning softly at the taste of my mate.

Isabella quickly tangled her hands in my hair, like she usually did when we made love, but I didn't mind it, I loved to feel her close as I was pleasuring her, and I knew that she loved my hair as well, since she always said it felt like liquid silk to her. "Jane, baby, I want to taste you too, I'm craving you right now."

I smirked at her. "Really now Isabella, and what are you willing to do for that privilege?"

She growled and flipped us over. "I don't think I have to earn anything. You are craving this as much as I am."

I growled playfully at that. "Maybe I am, but I will not give in easily."

She smirked and pinned me to the bed, but even her newborn strength wasn't enough to overpower me. I threw her off the bed and smirked as she collided into the wall, knowing that it wouldn't hurt her.

I also knew that our room wouldn't survive the evening, and as I pinned her to the wall, she threw me towards the bed again, my shoulder crashing through the bedpost.

"I know you won't give in, so I'll make you a deal. If you let me pleasure you, which may I add you never had a problem with before, I will do anything you want me to afterwards." She said softly.

I thought about it for a moment and smiled at her. "I'm sorry love, but you know how hard it is for me to share control. I would never deny you wanting to pleasure me. You know that, so I'll make you a deal, let's pleasure each other until neither of us can move anymore."

She smiled and kissed me. "And tomorrow we'll find some new things for our room, because a lot of things in here will not survive the night."

I only nodded and kissed her deeply before we lost ourselves in each other, and as we both thought, it didn't take long before the next thing broke, and I figured my important question could wait until later.

 **Renee's POV**

Heidi and I were relaxing in our room after training for most of the day, and both of us were tired as hell from it. "I didn't know vampires could get tired. You could have mentioned that."

Heidi smiled and kissed my temple. "It is very difficult for vampires to get tired, but when we do it feels absolutely miserable. But I can feel this is not the only thing bothering you.

"There is, but I'd rather discuss this with you in the comfort of a hot bath in our luxurious bathroom." I said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed me again. "I was thinking the same thing, my love, but only if I can be the big spoon for once."

"Of course my love. You know there are few things that I enjoy more than resting my head against your gorgeous breasts." I said softly.

Heidi smiled and picked me up as she carried me to the bathroom, and once the tub was filled I relaxed against her. "Now that we are soaking, for as long as we want, I might add, will you tell me what is bothering you?"

I smiled at her. "Of course my love. it's mostly about Bella, because while I know she has forgiven me, I just can't forgive myself for all the times I haven't been there for her. I feel that I have failed her as a mother even though she has turned herself into a strong and independent woman. I just feel I should have been there more for her, because if I had known how that bastard treated her, I would have been there within a day to set things straight, vampire or not."

"Love, you may not have been there all the time, but you were there for her when she needed you the most. She adores you just as I do, and as far as I can tell, there will never come a time that she won't come to you for guidance or just to have a mother-daughter chat. There is no need for you to beat yourself up over this." She said softly.

I only smiled and kissed her. "I'll try my love, but it plays in the back of my mind a lot, and I hope that she will want to talk to me about this, even though I know she will say that there is nothing to forgive."

"If it brings you closure, you should do that tomorrow, because I think those two girls will be busy tearing apart their room. I heard them just before we went into the bath, and before you ask, my senses are very much attuned to the castle, it comes with age." She said with a soft smile.

I smirked at that. "I guess the saying is true then, not all senses are diminished with old age."

Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she had this adorable pout on her lips. "I might be old, but I seem to recall you have no problem in having sex multiple times a day with an older woman."

"I was only teasing my love. You are everything I could have ever wished for. I love you and I promise to always be by your side." I said with a soft smile.

I could practically feel the smile she had on her face. "I know you were only teasing love, you couldn't insult me even if you wanted to, you're just to nice a person for that. But there is something I want to ask you, something really important."

I turned around in her arms and kissed her. "Ask away love, you know there is nothing you can say that I will not agree on."

She smiled and gathered my hands in her own. "Renee, would you do me the honor of your hand in marriage?" She asked ever so softly.

I was shocked at that, not even knowing why she would be so nervous about asking me this. "Of course I will marry you, my love. There is nothing I would love more. But I can't imagine why you were so nervous about asking me this. Is this about my two other marriages?"

Heidi nodded and kissed me softly. "Indeed it was. Being married in our world means something more than it does in the human world. Most mates never get married, and even here in the castle only the Kings and Queens are married. I would love to call you mine until the world ends."

"And you will, my love, I am yours for eternity. No one will ever measure up to you. Not Charlie, not Phil, not anyone. I love you and only you, now and forever." I said softly.

She smiled brightly and pulled me into a passionate kiss, and I knew for a fact that my talk with Bella would have to wait a little while longer, because there was no way in hell that I was going to let this gorgeous brunette go anywhere after she so nervously proposed to me.


	8. Edward's Ultimatum

**Shielding Pain**

 **C8: Edward's Ultimatum**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Jane's POV**

A few weeks later everyone had gathered in the Throne Room, due to a vision Alice had received. It concerned Edward, of course, since that was the only thing that seemed to be on everyone's minds these days, and her vision had showed her exactly what his plan was.

He planned to invade the Castle with his entire army in two days, and right now we were discussing if we were going to let him or confront him directly.

"As much as I would like to go with your plan of action, dear Sulpicia. I refuse to idly sit by and let that insolent child enter and destroy this Castle. It is not a good strategy to pursue." Caius said a bit annoyed.

Athenodora smiled at her husband. "Think of it like this, love. When we end him here, along with his entire army, there will be no risk of exposure, We get to end a traitorous human and our powers will incapacitate them in this enclosed space. I see no downside to this plan."

Caius smirked and in turn most of us had to smile. Caius was just as whipped as the other Kings were, but we all knew to keep quiet. We also knew the plan my Isabella had thought of was the plan we were going to go with, since two of the Kings and the Three Queens agreed with it.

Seeing this was a lost battle, Caius relented. "Fine, we will fight him here, but before that we will empty the Throne Room, I see no need to destroy it in this battle, however short it may be."

"I figured you would see it our way, my love. You will see that this will be the shortest battle we have ever fought, and in the end we will have Edward in a burning pile, and the Romanian's heads on a pike." Athenodora said with a smile.

That made him smirk again. "How I have been looking forward to that. But we will need a cunning ruse to get him here."

"If I may, my King, my mate brought up an idea this morning that might help us with that." I said respectfully.

"Then please, Isabella, tell us what you had in mind." Caius said with a smirk.

She smiled at him. "It is actually quite simple, my King. We still have that traitorous human in the infirmary that sends information to him, so we feed her a bit of false information that will make him come to us, dissent between the Three Kings for example. Edward has always been an opportunist, and I am sure he will make his move the moment he hears something like that."

The Kings and Queens smirked at that. "That's absolutely devious of you Isabella, it is almost something Aro could have come up with, and I think the other will agree with me that this is a perfect course of action for us to take, unless something unexpected will happen in the next couple of days, although I don't think even he will want to risk sacrificing even more of his forces."

Isabella smiled at that. "Not to sound disrespectful or something, my King, but you underestimate him. He will do anything to get me back, and will sacrifice the world to achieve that. The only thing that will stop him is if we end him."

"No offense taken Isabella, and we will end him when he shows his face in this Throne Room…"

We were then interrupted by Felix, who drug a young woman by her hair into the Throne Room. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, My Kings, but we found this girl sneaking around the premises, and she claims to have a message from Edward."

The three Kings glared at her. "Bring her forward. If she has a message, we will of course hear it, although she might not like the reply." Aro said as he stepped forward.

The girl smirked defiantly at him. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. The end result will be the same anyway. My master's message for you is that you should enjoy these last few days of your lives. He also sends you an ultimatum. Surrender yourselves now and you will be allowed to choose the manner of your death, decline and fall to our army."

She then turned her gaze to Isabella. "And for you Bella Swan, he says that you should do the sensible thing and return to your mate. You will be spared and forgiven if you do."

I could see the change in her eyes, as well as the devilish smirk that spread across her face. "I'm sorry in advance if I speak out of turn, my Kings, but I am with my mate, and I will never leave her side willingly. Edward can rot in the deepest pits of hell for all I care." She said with a deadly glare to the girl.

She just smirked back at my mate. "You will soon see the error of your thoughts, but that was all I had to say to you idiots. Do with me what you will, because if I do not return, my master will know that you have declined his generous offer."

By now I could see that everyone's eyes had gone pitch black in anger. "Then I don't think we should prolong this any more than we need to. Jane, Isabella, would you rid us of this nuisance." Marcus said a bit strained.

I smirked and from the corner of my eye I could see her smirk too. "Gladly, my Kings." I said as Felix let her go and I put her under my power, and her screams of pain were music to my ears.

Isabella took her time ripping the girl apart, since she was the only one that could touch her without being subjected to my gift, and that made me try just a little bit harder to let the bitch she was ripping apart feel every bit of it.

Unfortunately the girl was torn apart quickly enough, since I really wanted to make her feel more pain, but I couldn't really pout since my mate was right back next to me within a second after she had ripped the head off the girl.

"Now that it has been settled, we should focus on what we are going to do now. Right now we need to discuss a few things in private, so until we call upon you again, you are all dismissed." Aro said with a smile that I hadn't seen on his face in many centuries.

We all bowed and took our leave, and Isabella immediately took me to our room, looking more nervous than I had ever seen her since she had woken up as a vampire.

 **Bella's POV**

The moment Jane and I were back in our room, I pulled her into my arms. I needed strength to do what I was about to do and I hoped against hope that she wouldn't hate me.

"What's wrong my love?" She asked softly.

I smiled and gave her a kiss. "Nothing bad per say, my angel. I'm just nervous about something I have to ask you."

She smiled at me. "You know you can ask me everything, my love. I will never think any less of you."

I had to smile at her and gave her a kiss before I got down on one knee. "Jane, I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I know in my unbeating heart that I want to be with you forever. Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?"

There were several emotions that flickered over her face, shock, love even a bit of anger, which worried me the most. "Jane?" I asked softly.

She looked down on me and smiled. "Of course I will marry you. You just beat me to the punch. I wanted to propose to you as well."

I giggled at her, still down on one knee. "Shall I make it up to you, my love? I can't imagine how you must have wracked your brain trying to think of the perfect proposal when you know about my views on marriage." I said after I slipped the ruby and diamond ring on her finger, making her smile brightly.

She only smiled and I smirked at her as I lifted her robes and applied my mouth onto her bare nether lips, making her moan loudly.

"You know we are not the only ones getting married. Heidi proposed to your mother as well." She said with a loud moan.

"Pleasure first, talk about our friends later. I'd rather not think about them when I'm eating you out." I said as I placed my hands on her delicious ass, pulling her even closer to my face.

I could hear her moan loudly as her legs gave out, and I guided her to the carpet gently, ripping off her robes at the same time so I could enjoy her entire body.

"I still can't get over the fact how horny you always are, we're certainly fucking more than your usual newly mated couple." She said as she tangled her hands in my hair.

I pulled back and smiled at her, although I replaced my mouth with my fingers. "I just want to be intimate with you as much as I possibly can. Every single inch of visible flesh on your body drives me wild. It takes so much restraint not to push you against the pillars of the Throne Room and fuck you there."

She smirked at that. "Even we couldn't get away with that, because I don't know if you have noticed, you've become quite the favorite of the Kings and Queens. But let me tell you that you bring out the same feelings in me. I love fucking you or getting fucked by you, and let me tell you that is not the way I ever saw myself with anyone."

I smiled and kissed her softly, more of a promise than anything else. "You are certainly dominant when we make love, my angel, and the times you let me take control mean a lot to me, but I know that you are the Alpha in the relationship, and I have no problem submitting to you. As a matter of fact, I love it when you get dominant with me and keep me on the edge of orgasm for hours on end, and that is something I can safely say I never thought would be possible after how that bastard treated me."

She smiled and flipped us over, so she could ride my fingers. "Our relationship will always be a lot of give and take on both sides, and we are the only ones we won't have trouble submitting to, and not only because we are mated. We have built a relationship worth years in only months. I can honestly say that you are one of the few people in my life that I respected the moment I first spoke to you."

I smiled and pulled her into a heated kiss. "I had the same feeling, angel. I will admit I was afraid of you when you jumped through my window, even if I didn't show it at the time. But the more I spoke to you on the way to Volterra, the more I came to love you."

Jane moaned into my mouth and straddled me, ripping my own robes off in the process, and I could see her smile brightening when she saw I was as naked as she was beneath them. "It seems we had similar feelings for each other from the moment we've met. I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Janie, more with every passing hour." I said softly.

She smiled and moved down a little, so that our pussies were only inches away from each other. "This is something I read about recently and I hoped we could try it."

I only smiled as we started grinding against each other, both of us moaning loudly from the friction and pleasure that shot through us.

It didn't take us long to fall into multiple orgasms, and soon enough we were relaxing in the bathtub. "We are definitely doing that again, my love. That was amazing." I said with a soft smile.

She didn't actually say anything but the soft kiss she placed on my hand, which now also held a ring with several rubies inlaid in it.

We both groaned when there was a knock on our door and we picked up Alec's and Esme's scent on the other side. "If you two are decent, we would like to talk to you." Alec said from the other side.

Jane and I shared a quick look and smiled at each other before we blurred out of the tub, dried ourselves with vampire speed and then put our robes on at the same speed before we opened the door. "This had better be good Alec, we were finally relaxing a bit."

"Like I said dear sister, we wanted to talk to you about everything that has happened in the last few days. We have not really talked about anything since I found out about my mate." Alec said uncharacteristically nervous.

Jane sighed and let them in, and I had to admit that I was very proud of my dark little angel.

 **Sulpicia's POV**

After the talk with our husbands, Didyme and I walked through the castle, like we did often, and this time we had a specific destination in mind, the library, where we often went if we felt the need to gossip, and as it so happened the infirmary was on the way there, which was the second part of our purposeful walk.

We made sure we didn't make a sound as we walked to our first destination, and because of it, we heard the traitorous girl talk on her phone, and what we heard, we couldn't help but smirk at. We heard her speak about the false information that we had let slip through, and she told it in such a way that she still believed it was true. The thing that did shock us was the complete devotion to the one on the other side. We had never in all our centuries of living heard someone talk to a man with such devotion.

We shared a look with each other and smiled, but kept quiet until we got to the library and sat down in our usual chairs. "I do hope everything goes to plan. That girl might throw everything off." Didyme said softly.

I smiled at her. "I'm sure everything will be fine Di, Edward will soon find out what it truly means to cross the Volturi, and that girl will find out the hard way what it is to pretend to be a rape victim, although I still can't believe he thought that was going to work, he has lived with Rosalie for years, so he should know it wasn't the best option, and I also can't believe that we fell for it so easily."

"You seem to forget that Edward doesn't know the rest of his former family is here and plotting his demise. If that girl has a part to play in this battle, it will be as a sacrifice and a way to anger that bastard, which with any luck will make him reckless and easy to kill, if not, then we might need to show him exactly why the Volturi have remained in power for so long, and we shouldn't be too hard on ourselves when it comes to falling for her ruse. She did play a believable victim in the first days." I said with a smile.

Didyme smiled at that. "Modest as always I see, but I guess you are right. We have been nothing but careful our entire reign, and I would hate to see that end at the hands of a boy who does not know when he has lost something he left in the first place."

"It still amazes me how much he still clings to Isabella. I wonder if he was that controlling before he was turned, because we both know that it is the only possible reason he could have for being this way." I said with a slight frown.

Didyme smiled at me. "Has it ever occurred to you that it might have been Carlisle's influence on the boy that caused him to think this way, although it is his own fault for bringing that to the extreme. Carlisle has always tried to impose his believes onto others, and I have little doubt that in Edward's impressionable mind that meant he was God's gift to the world and he could pressure any girl into falling hopelessly in love with him."

I smiled at that. "Now that you mention it, that thought hadn't even crossed my mind, but I guess a combination of an already controlling personality while human and Carlisle's self-righteous bullshit will turn into something like that pretty easily, and I'm glad we can be done with this in a few days, because this is putting a lot of strain on everyone."

"You mean it puts a lot of strain on your new favorite, you can be honest with me Cia. We both know Isabella is your favorite as of late, and while I understand why, you're a bit obvious about it sometimes." Didyme said with a knowing smile.

I know for sure if I could still blush, I would be right now. "I can't help it. She was so broken when she came to us, and I think that sparked some kind of mother instinct with me, Jane drew towards Aro so easily and I felt a bit robbed of being a mother to her, so when Isabella came to us and showed the tiniest bit of interest, I took the opportunity to be a mother to her with both hands."

Didyme smiled at that. "I get what you mean, I really do, but just try to be less conspicuous about it, otherwise Jane might get a bit protective of her mate, and you know how that song and dance goes, and while she won't hurt us or our husbands, everyone else besides her brother and his mate will be fair game."

"I'll try Di, but I will not make any promises, I'll go and talk to Jane after the battle. Both of them will be on edge enough as it is with that boy coming ever closer, and as we have seem. Isabella is a lot like Jane in a lot of ways, and in some ways she even trumps her mate in sadism. Jane always wants to be done quickly when she is on a mission, but I have noticed that Isabella enjoys taking her time with her victims. It is almost like she revels in the screams of pain from the torture they inflict."

Didyme nodded at that. "I've noticed that as well, but I'm sure we don't need to worry. We can channel their urges easy enough, and all three of us know that both of them adore us and the new arrangements."

I only smiled at her, having nothing to add to that, and as so often happened when Didyme and I talked in the library, we lost track of time as our conversation turned to somewhat more innocent topics.

 **Renee's POV**

I couldn't recall the last time I got to spend some mother-daughter time with Bella, and now, one day before her ex-boyfriend would meet his end at her hands, we were strolling through the Castle, checking if everything was in place for his 'invasion'.

"Why did you want to do this final check with me, Mom. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" She asked with a soft smile.

I smiled at her. "As always your observation skills astound me, Bella. There is something I have to tell you, and I have to ask you something as well, but I don't know how to say it, so I just am going to go ahead and say it. Heidi asked me to marry her, and being the considerate mate that I am, I said yes. Which brings me to my question. Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

She smiled and gave me a big hug. "Of course I will, and congratulations, although you're the only one who is going to get married soon. I asked Jane the same thing once we were dismissed by the Kings and Queens, so I'll ask you the same thing. Will you be my Maid of Honor, Mom?"

I smiled brightly at her. "Of course I will, it is a mother's dream to see her daughter get married, and now I have a front row seat to yours. Congratulations Bella, I know Charlie and I didn't set the best example for you on marriage."

She smiled at me. "If it wasn't for Jane, I don't think I would ever have gotten married, and even though I know I will spend the rest of eternity with her, I want to show the entire world that she is mine, and since we are kind of immune for love-bites, this was the only thing I could think of."

"You never cease to surprise me, sweetie. I was certain you would never get married after my two failed marriages." I said with a soft smile.

"First of all Mom, I'm not five anymore, so please don't call me sweetie. Only Jane gets to call me that these days, and secondly your second marriage didn't fail, you just found the love of your life in another and drained your husband, but seriously, I never expected to find a love like I have found with Jane and it would take a love like the love I share with Jane to make me even consider marriage. I just hope you will forgive me if we won't give you grandchildren." She said with a wink at the end.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "As long as you don't hold it against me that you won't get that brother or sister you always wanted, although I guess you have found two sisters and two brothers that adore you, although Emmett can be a bit immature at times, but I guess that is part of his charm."

Bella smiled at that. "It is, he is childish, immature and inappropriate at times, but he will be there for you when you need it. I can't remember how many times I used him as a wailing wall when Edward and I got into a fight again. He was also very good at protecting me from that bastard."

"What about Jasper, wasn't he willing to protect you?" I asked softly.

She again smiled at me. "He wanted to, more than anything probably, but he couldn't because he couldn't be near me for too long, because of how sweet my blood was to him. He tried to bond with me of course, but never more than half an hour a day, and before you ask, to this day I don't know how Alice managed to be so close to me all the time."

"It sounds to me like Alice wanted nothing more than for you two to be friends and fought her hunger because of it. I'm just glad you have a best friend like Alice to help you through everything back in Forks, and of course that doesn't mean that Jasper is weak, but he probably wanted to be safe when it came to his mate's best friend."

Bella chuckled darkly at that. "Things in Forks went south the moment I set foot in that school. Alice told me that Edward had plans to drain me that day, but that it was my scent that saved me. He needed to hunt and that gave Alice the chance to befriend me, which by their family's rules meant Edward couldn't do anything to me."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "I think I should take Alice shopping sometimes, to thank her for looking after you."

"She won't mind going shopping again, but please try to keep it civil. Her closet is already full to bursting." Bella said with a smile.

I nodded and gave her a hug before we continued our rounds. "Hey Bella, there is one more thing that I need to ask you, and I have asked this before, but I just need to know. Have I failed you as a mother?"

She smiled and led me to one of the benches that were scattered throughout the hall. "No you didn't. You knew exactly what I needed growing up, which was a best friend, but you also knew when to be a mother to me, whether it was when I got hurt or when I needed to be disciplined, so no, you never failed me as a mother."

I couldn't help but hug her. "Thank you Bells. That means a lot to me. I really feared you would always hold it against me that I wasn't there for you enough, especially in recent years."

"Let me tell you something about the recent years. Charlie told me he was going to kick me out when I turned eighteen, and all because I like girls. I suffered a lot of verbal and sometimes physical abuse from him, the latter mostly when he was drunk, and from the moment Alice found out about it, she moved me into their house, and I only went back after they left. I just snuck in and hid in my room, making sure to eat when he was at work and be quiet for the rest of the time. When Jane came to get me and I learned who she was, I knew there were only two possibilities. Death or Vampirism, and I knew that either was better than the hell I was living in."

"I never knew. I promise that he will pay for this. I'll go and ask the Queens if we can take him out together. I was never sorry that I divorced that bastard, but I am sorry that I sent you to live in that hell."

"It's okay Mom, you raised me to be a strong woman, so I could take it, but I would love to get some revenge none the less." Bella said with a smile.

I smirked at her. "A true mother-daughter bonding moment if I ever saw one. We'll go and ask the Queens after the dust of the battle has settled a bit, but we should really get on with our rounds. I'm sure you and Jane want to continue testing the structural integrity of the castle."

She smiled at that. "I think we did that enough the last few weeks, but you're right we should get a move on before our mates decide to come look for us."

I nodded and gave her a quick hug before we continued our rounds, although we kept sharing stories the entire time.


	9. Volterra's Invasion

**Shielding Pain**

 **C9: Volterra's Invasion**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Sorry to say this is the last chapter of this story, and I may have rushed it a bit, but I will admit that this chapter came together only in the last three days. I wasn't really sure where I wanted this to go in this chapter, so I figured that ending it like I did was the best option rather than dragging it out.**

 **Jane's POV**

The next day everyone was on edge because this was the day we would let Fuckward invade the castle, and for once we didn't have the pixie's visions to guide us.

There had been a lot of movement outside the Castle, and it seemed that my mate was getting antsy at this sitting around, although that might have something to do with my own emotions that were running wild.

Everyone was already gathered in the Throne Room and waiting for word from our scouts that he had entered the Castle.

Isabella was still molded into my side and I could see that she was nervous, and I couldn't really blame her for it. He had done a lot of things to her, and now that he was coming close, I could see she was going to have a hard time trying to reign in her dark urges. "It will be fine my love. There is no need to be nervous." I said in an attempt to calm her a bit.

She smiled at me. "Who are you and what have you done with my dark angel? But seriously, I'll be fine love. He did a lot to me, but also gave me the best thing in my life, namely you. I'm just anxious for how today will play out. I suspect he will have prepared an entire speech when he barges in here to proclaim his superiority and so called power."

"Then he will die an even more horrible death, won't he? He broke nearly every law and put my mate through a horrible time." I said with a deadly smirk.

The smirk my mate gave me in return was absolutely pantywetting for me, beside the fact that I never wore them. "Oh trust me that I have thought of a thousand ways to let him meet a painful and deserved ending. I just don't know how long I can contain myself when he starts spouting that self-righteous bullshit."

Chained to Aro's Throne was that traitorous girl, who by now had given up begging for her life and apparently had resigned herself to her fate.

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "I think we're about to find out love, they've just entered the Castle."

She nodded and pushed herself against my side, while most of the guard hid behind the curtain we had put up for today, making it seem that the Throne Room was just guarded by the regular number of guards, although we had made sure to keep Alec's mate behind the curtain for the time being, since we didn't want that bastard to know his plan to get rid of her had failed miserably.

We could hear them run through the Halls, destroying everything that we hadn't taken down, which only served to make the Kings and Queens angrier.

Within minutes Edward barreled through the door with his army, destroying the ancient wood with a smirk. "Aro! If you want to live I suggest you step down from that throne."He shouted before he noticed Isabella by my side. "Why am I not surprised to see you here Bella. I was sure they would end you when I left you in the woods, but I must admit that the knowledge that I can kill you myself along with the Volturi is immensely satisfying."

She smirked at him. "Oh Edward, as always your inability to see the whole truth is astounding. By leaving me you basically dropped me into the lap of my mate, so I suppose I should thank you for that, not that it will make your death any less painful."

"Well spoken Isabella. I must say that you have some nerve showing yourself here after everything you have done. Do you really think this is the first time someone has tried to usurp our power. Just ask Stefan and Vladimir what happened the last time they tried it, although I am glad we can finally finish what we started all those centuries. But I know you didn't bring an army all the way here just to talk. Show us the might of your army and try to take what so many other have tried to take." Aro said with a smirk of his own, one I hadn't seen in a very long time.

Edward smirked and ordered his army forward, led by the two Romanian vampires, who were growling loudly as they charged.

We all did the same as Aro let the curtain fall, revealing all of the other guards. I put as many of his army under my gift as I could, and I saw that Alec did the same.

As we expected it gave us the opportunity to run through his ranks easily, and within minutes his entire army was reduced to loose body parts, and Edward was quickly dragged in front of the Kings and Queens.

"I will admit it was a clever ploy to send in your new girlfriend to spy on us, but you should have known her fake rape story would not work with us. You should have taught her better because now she will die for nothing." Caius spat at him.

Edward merely smirked at him. "She was always a means to an end, a lamb to be sacrificed in my ultimate goal. I would have taken power if it wasn't for your precious Witch Twins, and specifically that mate stealing bitch." He said before turning to me. "You don't deserve her, you never will. Only I am worthy of her."

I shared a quick look with Aro, not wanting to speak out of turn right now, and thankfully he nodded at me. "You are right. I am not worthy of her, but I will try until the end of time that I am. You saw her as a weak girl to be chained by your side, and that is something that I will never allow to happen. She is my equal in every single way, and soon, she will be my wife."

His face fell at that, because he realized that all hope of getting her back had just gone out the window. "Then kill me now, because I will stop at nothing to get Bella back at my side where she fucking belongs."

"Then you shall have your wish. You, Edward Cullen are hereby sentenced to death for leaving a human alive with knowledge of us, wooing her with no intention of ever turning her, and finally for trying to usurp the power of the Volturi. Isabella, would you do the honors?" Caius said with a smirk.

"Of course my King, it will be my absolute pleasure." She said with a bow.

She then turned to me and smiled seductively. "Will you help me angel, you know I can't hurt him as good as you can."

I smirked and kissed her deeply. "Of course my love, you know I would do anything for you."

She flashed me a wink as I put him under my gift, while Isabella worked on tearing him apart, starting at his fingers, and slowly working her way up his arm, and I had to admit that it was an amazing sight to see my love displaying her destructive and sadistic urges to everyone.

Too soon for either of our liking Edward was just a torso with a head, and Isabella gave him a final smirk before she threw him into the fire we had built, everyone smiling as he burned to a husk.

 **Bella's POV**

Once Edward had burned into ash, we turned to the Kings and Queens, unsure on what to do now. "Now that this short but nevertheless exhilarating battle is over, we can look forward to the future. We will discuss this a lot over the course of the next few days, so until such time you all hear from us, you are free to do whatever you wish, although we would appreciate it if some of you would help with placing the more valuable items to their rightful place." Aro said with a kind smile.

Everyone nodded and most of the boys offered their help with retrieving the valuables under the supervision of Esme.

Jane and I blurred to our room, where we quickly got rid of each other's clothes, and for once not to have sex but to just cuddle in bed, which was a side to my dark angel I had recently discovered, and a side that I enjoyed very much. "Was it true what you told him love? That you do not feel worthy to be with me?"

"It is. I am a sadistic monster that does not deserve a mate as loving as you. You deserve so much better." She said softly.

Taken aback by her sudden self loathing, I pulled her close. "Let me tell you that I deserve no one else but you. You are not a monster, you are my dark angel and I will prove to you every day that there will never be anyone else for me but you, and in case you forgot, I am just as sadistic as you are, so the way I see it, we deserve each other. Let the world see us as monsters, we will use that reputation in our benefit."

She smiled and crawled on top of me, kissing me softly. "Thank you love, I needed to hear that. I know that this might be a side of me that you haven't seen before, but with him saying that shit, some old hurt came back. I always thought I was never going to find my mate, and certainly not someone as loving and beautiful as you are."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "I know a few words from me won't make that pain go away, and I think nothing will truly ever make it go away, but I can promise you that I will be at your side every day for the rest of time and make sure you feel loved and cherished. I will also promise you that no one will ever talk down to you ever again and that I will end anyone who does, no matter who they are. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am proud to call you my fiance and my eternal mate."

"Your words of comfort mean more to me than you will ever know, my love. I will never forget the day that I took you from your house." She said with a smile.

"It wasn't my house anymore, not since that falling out I had with my father a week before you came to get me. I just hid in his home and ate when he was at work, I didn't even go to school anymore. My father apparently thought that me being gay was enough reason to punch me and kick me when he was drunk and then kick me out the moment I turned eighteen. When Alice heard about this she moved me into their home, and stayed with me until I was healed and felt better. Then Edward made them leave, so I just hid in my room and hoped for a miracle."

She growled as I watched her eyes darken beautifully, to almost black. "I want to kill that bastard for what he put you through, but only if that is what you want."

"You are more like my mother than you think love, she said the same thing yesterday. Perhaps we can convince the Queens to send all three of us. That way we can take our time in ending him." I said with a soft smile.

Jane smirked at that. "I think I can live with that. Your mother is growing on me, and I have seen that she is genuinely trying to be the mother that you deserve, and after seeing her ripping through that army today, she has certainly earned my respect, and mind you that not a lot of people have been able to earn that in a thousand years."

I smiled and kissed her. "She'll be honored to hear that, but what would you say about some intense pleasure before we go and bring our request to the Queens."

She smiled at that. "Then let me pleasure you, my love. You are always so caring when it comes to mine, so today will be all about your pleasure." She said before kissing her way to my breasts, which I had discovered were one of her favorite spots on my body.

Jane took her time with worshiping my body, something I always absolutely loved from her, and as I crashed into orgasm after orgasm, I could only think how things would be a century from now.

 **Renee's POV**

When Heidi and I were back in our room, we immediately cuddled up together in our bed. Seeing how that boy talked about my daughter had woken a part of me that I never even knew existed. While our relationship had matured a lot over the last months, I sometimes still saw her as that little girl that I held in my arms when she was born, or even as that little girl whose hand I held when she was in the hospital.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Heidi asked softly as she stroked my arm.

"Nothing much really. I was merely thinking about how I reacted when Edward said all those things about Bella. I have never reacted so strongly towards anyone for that."

She smiled and nuzzled my neck, which I always enjoyed immensely. "That's another part of being a vampire that is quite rare, since very few women we turn are mothers before they are turned, and you and Bella are the only ones who actually see each other regularly, and because of our primal instincts being strengthened, your motherly side doesn't stand for anyone insulting your daughter."

I smiled at her. "I figured as much, but it is good to know where these feelings come from. I guess Bella and I will be able to do a lot of things that our world has never seen before."

I could feel her smile against my neck as she placed a soft kiss there. "You two have already proven to the Kings that a mother's love is still absolute, something they had lost faith in a long time ago."

"What can I say. I loved the awkwardness that was my daughter, but I love her even more now that I know only the fiery death of the planet will rip me apart from her, although in the end I could live without Bella, but never without you." I said softly.

Heidi smiled at that. "I'm glad you see it like that, my love, and I am so glad for you that you can have both, and I am sure she will be an amazing Maid of Honor when we get married.

"I guess we better start planning that, shouldn't we?" I asked with a smile.

"I don't think we will have to do a whole lot other than find a nice dress. The Queens have been preparing the rest ever since they heard of the two proposals, and since they have impeccable tastes, it will a day we will remember forever. All I have asked them is to not plan our wedding and that of Jane and Bella on the same day." Heidi said with a smile.

I had to smile at that. "I think that is for the best. Jane would never forgive us if she and Bella weren't the focal point of their wedding."

Heidi smiled and kissed me softly before answering. "You would be right in that assessment. Jane isn't the focal point often, but when she is, she will make sure everyone's attention is on her."

I only smiled as I relaxed against her, softly caressing her toned stomach as we kissed softly.

 **6 moths later**

 **Alice's POV**

"Bella! You do have to hurry if you don't want your future wife to drag you from that bathroom." I yelled at her as I also kept knocking on the door.

She finally opened the door, given that had been at it for over two hours already. "I heard you when you started pounding on my door two hours ago, can't a girl get ready in peace for her own damn wedding? And while we are at it, why did I ever agree to have you be the one to help me get ready."

I giggled and hugged her, glad that she hugged me back none the less. "Because I'm your best friend and Rose would probably dress you way to skimpy. We wouldn't want Jane to jump you before you two say 'I do' after all."

She smiled at that. "She would do that, wouldn't she. I think Emmett finally got to her, because that would so be an Emmett move."

"She would do it to piss off Jane, but we're wasting precious time, even if you can sit perfectly still now, we still have a lot to do." I said with a big grin.

Bella smiled and took a seat at her sizable vanity table, where everything I would need was already prepared. "You just want to play Barbie Bella again." She said with a smile.

"I neither confirm or deny that statement." I said as I pulled her hair into a high ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way. "Seriously though Bella, how are you feeling?" I asked seriously for once.

She just smiled at me. "Honestly I'm a little bit nervous, even though I know our marriage is just for show."

"Marriage in our world is never for show Bella. Very few mated couples actually get married. Marriage actually means something in our world."

"I never knew. I guess we really started a trend then, I heard Alec talking to Jane about proposing to Esme soon." She said softly as I started applying her make-up.

We both kept quiet until I was done with her make-up, and I could see Bella was relaxing a bit.

As I fixed her hair we talked about anything but the wedding, since I didn't want to add more nerves when she finally relaxed a little bit.

 **Bella's POV**

By the time Alice was done doing my hair and make-up, it was finally time to get into my dress, which I had been looking forward to the entire day, even though I had put it off until now.

"I must say you have chosen a beautiful dress, Bella. It fits you as a person." Alice said as she helped me step into it.

"Thanks Ali, my Mom and I went shopping for our dresses together, as did Heidi and Jane. So I know what I can expect with my mate, or she has decided to surprise me after all and went for another color than black." I said with a soft smile.

Alice smiled and gave me a careful hug. "Then let's not waste any more time and find out. It is time for you to get married."

I nodded and followed her to the Throne Room, where my Mom was waiting for me to walk me down the aisle.

"You look beautiful Bella. I never thought I would be able to see you in a wedding dress." Renee said with a smile.

I smiled and hugged her carefully. "I think I said the same to you a month ago Mom, but I must admit a dress is starting to grow on me."

She smiled and hooked her arm with mine as the door opened, and the first thing I noticed was of course Jane, who stood at the altar in a beautiful crimson and black dress, and I had to restrain myself not to run up to her and claim her here and now.

My Mom of course noticed and smiled knowingly at me, since I had to do the same thing to her last month when she got married to Heidi.

When we came to the altar, Renee kissed my cheek softly and gave Jane a hug before she placed my hands in Jane's, before she took her spot beside me.

We then turned to Sulpicia, she smiled at us. "Good morning you two. I hope you two are ready, because there is no going back after this." She asked in a whisper.

We both nodded at her before she turned to everyone. "Good morning everyone, and welcome to the beautiful wedding of our Jane and Isabella. These two young lovers have been through a lot ever since they met, and today they will seal their mating bond through the holiest of our traditions. I believe you two have written your own vows?"

Jane turned to me and smiled at me. "Isabella, from the moment I laid eyes on you I was head over heels in love with you, and while the circumstances could have been better, I think you will agree with me that the end result has been more than positive. I promise to love you until the end of our days and be beside you for as long as you will have me. I love you and I couldn't think of anyone else to face eternity with, my dark angel."

I smiled at her. "Jane, the moment you stepped through my window I already felt more for you than I ever felt for him. I wanted to know who you were and why such a gorgeous girl honored me with her presence. You were the first person I saw when I woke up and you will always be the only one that will know every part of me. I promise to always love you and be by your side until the fires rip me apart from you, my sadistic angel."

"Those were beautiful vows indeed. May I ask you to give each other your left hands." Sulpicia said with a kind smile.

We did as she said and turned back to her. "Do you Isabella, take Jane as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse until the flames of oblivion rip you apart?"

"I do." I said with a smile.

"Jane, do you take Isabella as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse until the flames of oblivion rip you apart?"

"I do." Jane said with a similar smile.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Volturi, I hereby pronounce you two married, you may now kiss." Sulpicia said with a smile.

We turned to each other and kissed each other softly, keeping it chaste for now. The other members of the Guard didn't need to see what would happen between us later tonight.

…

Later that evening, after our feast we were relaxing in our room, both of us mentally tired after today's events. "I love you so much Janie."

"I love you too Isabella, thank you for marrying me today."

"How couldn't I when you showed me exactly how much you love me each and every day, and when I heard that marriages in our world actually mean something, I knew that as the special couple in the guard just had to get married at some point, and I figured sooner rather than later was a good idea." I said with a smile.

"You can have those ideas every day for the rest of eternity as far as I'm concerned. I love it when you have them." She said as she cuddled into me a bit more.

Recently I found out that despite her being the Alpha in our relationship, Jane loved to cuddle up to my taller body. She often referred to my body as her personal paradise and I of course didn't mind that one bit. "Noted love, but I think we are forgetting one very important thing. We have not yet consummated our marriage."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "We will in a bit, you horndog. I just want to lie against my wife for a bit."

I smiled and kissed her softly in return. "Whatever my angel wishes." I said as I wrapped an arm around her naked shoulder.

Jane actually purred a little as she rested her head on my breasts. "We could also wait a bit longer and wait until tomorrow when we will leave for our honeymoon, then we can at least take our time with each other and not run the risk of the pixie ruining things."

I smiled at that. "If you are sure you can wait that long, then so can I. I just want you to be happy."

"And I am, as long as I can be in your arms, my love." She said with a content smile.

We lay like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence before we had to go and pack our suitcases for our month long trip to the Caribbean.

I still couldn't believe that I was now married to my love, who I had fallen head over heels in love with the first time she had stepped through my window, and I was sure that with her ability to inflict pain, and my own shielding ability, we would be the most feared couple in the Volturi, and I was fine with that.


End file.
